Steam: the Story of Fire and Water
by nevell12
Summary: He should despise her, hate her. But he can not deny the teasing attraction between them...and neither can she. Hearts will be broken,emotions will be tested,as a new adventure takes place as two people must accept the sexual tension between them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do no own Avatar or any of its characters. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. Everything else belongs to the creator of the series.

How It All Began

Lust...That's the only word he could use to describe this rapidly surging emotion he was feeling right now. An uncontrollable desire for the one woman he could not have. He was craving the very woman that he was sworn to hate, sworn to kill. And yet...he could not comprehend why his body was betraying him like this. Why was it longing to claim her as his own even though he had told himself thousands of times to despise her? She was beyond his reach. She was beyond his touch. Besides she was already taken, or so he thought. He couldn't grasp why he would want this particular woman when he had had countless women before. Being a Prince, he never went longer than a month before satisfying his sexual tensions, and many women had begged him to be able to be in his bed. He only chose the best, however, and the woman he was now gazing hungrily at was truly the best. Flawless skin that looked silky to the touch, curvy hips, and full breasts that glistened in the steam of the hot spring led to the only reason he could think of for his body's blatant response to the epitome of pure female sexuality that lay only fifteen feet below him.

As he watched her take her routinely bath in the hot spring he couldn't help feeling like he was a silent predator that was waiting to pounce as he observed her from afar. He had well hidden himself in the lush surroundings of trees and bushes and was using this advantage to keep an eye on her. Soon he realized that he watched her like a hawk for another reason besides his own pleasure. He wanted to protect her. Why? He did not know. All he did know was that no other man besides himself was allowed to view what he was so intently viewing. And if they did they would be taken care of immediately. He dare not admit it but he could not control the bubbling sea of rage that would over take him if another man so much as caught a glimpse of the goddess that bathed silently below him. He watched her use her water bending skills to swirl the water around her in a whirlpool like way. He couldn't help but admit that he was impressed of the way she absently controlled the water around her with ease. It was like an exotic dance watching the way the water swirled around her.

A rustling in the nearby bushes snapped him back from the peaceful trance he had put himself in as his attention was brought back to the duty beforehand. As he jumped down from his hiding spot, flame ball in hand, he soon realized that it was none other than her annoyingly dim-witted older brother, who had come to check on her. Quickly extinguishing the flame, the very aroused Prince jumped back into the safety of the tree limbs as he retreated back to his ship that was docked half a mile away. Part of him was glad that her dumbstruck brother had come to check on her because now he could leave knowing she was at least semi-protected. Every night for the past three weeks he had come from his ship to watch over her. Even though he could be using this time to figure out a way to capture the Avatar, as the days went by the Avatar was getting pushed further back in his mind, while a brown haired goddess occupied his mind night and day.

'He's here again" she thought as she sighed happily. The warmness of the water soothing her aching muscles and relaxing her senses. She had started coming to this spring every night knowing he would watch over her. It gave her a sense of security when he came for she knew he wouldn't let anything harm her. Now she didn't have to worry about wandering perverts and bandits; only a hypocritical prince occupied her thoughts. For the life of her she couldn't not figure out why he watched her so protectively. On the first night she had sensed someone watching her and it made her uneasy. She had taken her bath quickly trying not to show more than she knew she was showing. She had then rushed back to camp and the safety of her friends. On the second night she had still felt like someone was watching her and she had gone as far as calling out to them but when she got no response she repeated yesterday's performance. By the fifth day she was getting paranoid and that was they day she figured out who had been watching her.

She had been quickly cleaning herself as usual when she had heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. Startled, she used her water bending to form a whip, but then she heard a gasp then a shriek as a burst of flame was seen flashing behind the bushes. Quickly dressing, she headed towards the bushes to see what had made those noises. She gasped when saw it was the pervert from the village a short distance from here. He was clearly unconscious but what had taken her by surprise were the numerous amounts of scorch and burn marks that covered his chest and face. She knew very well that he was not a fire bender so it puzzled her to as why there were marks clearly made from a fire bender on him. That's when she spotted it. It seemed to gleam as she crossed over the unconscious man to pick it up. It was a cufflink, but any ordinary cufflink. It had the royal insignia of the Fire Nation Royal family and could only belong to one person, the banished prince that sought after the Avatar and had threatened to kill her on numerous occasions. So why was he here? And even more importantly, what I had he seen? And if he had, well she didn't want to think about that. She searched frantically around to catch a glimpse to where he may be hiding but it was no use. She couldn't help but feeling this tugging feeling that told her that he was the one that been watching her this whole time.

That had been almost two weeks ago. She had become used to the familiar feeling of being watched. It didn't seem to bother her anymore. He never spoke to her nor ever makes his presence known. And yet she had a feeling that he did not know that she knew he was there but she was thankful. With him watching her she didn't have to worry about anyone trying to attack her because the last three that had tried were now suffering from devastating burns all over their body. Leaning against a rock, she once again let her mind wander to the mysterious prince that protected her. He had never made any attempt to capture Aang even though she was sure he had many opportunities. 'Maybe he's changed' she thought as she contemplated the Prince's motives. She knew he must still dislike her but when she tried to come up with another solution a blush crept up on her face. 'He couldn't possibly, no ...he couldn't be...attracted to me can he?' she thought frantically. Trying hard as she could she couldn't fight the blush that was erupting upon her face. After all the numerous encounters with the arrogant prince he had never shown any interest in her besides using her as bait to catch Aang.

But now she thought differently as she looked up into the trees trying once again to pinpoint his location. She had started practicing her water bending on the many nights that he watched over her. Training her senses she used the water so she could find wherever it was that he was hiding. It was working but it never helped her find him any faster. She wanted to surprise him one day by shooting a stream of water at him playfully. She would use the whirlpool disguised to look as if it was washing her to spread the mist through the foliage. Then she would try to let the water that went up to guide her towards where he was hiding but it never worked. Whenever it seemed that she might know where he was something would come along breaking her concentration. This time it would be the fault of her mood breaking older brother, Sokka. Feeling his presence once again disappear into the night with the appearance of her brother, Katara sighed heavily before brandishing a whip at her brother before hurriedly dashing out the water and quickly dressing. No matter what the prince may think, her brother wasn't that strong and she didn't exactly feel as well protected as she moments before.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder bending the water out of it before once again looking into the leaves once again. She smiled before one last thought floated through her mind as she turned to follow her now angry brother back to the camp. 'Sleep well...Prince Zuko'

A/U Note:

Hey everybody don't think this story is over. It just takes a while to get a chapter loaded because right now I have to retype them. His story is still a work in progress and I have like 17 more chapters to get uploaded but believe it gets really interesting after this chapter. Especially when they meet face to face...


	2. Chapter 2

Reflections

As they approached the campsite Aang sat up happily where he had been lounging comfortably on his sleeping bag. He looked up enthusiastically at the two, quarrelling siblings. "Katara, where have you been? You had me- I mean Sokka- worried" he asked hoping she didn't catch his slip-up. He watched them stop bickering long enough to turn and look at him. She hadn't caught it.

Katara sighed as she left her brother's side to take her place in front of the camp fire. "I was taking a bath. Is there anything wrong with that" she glared at her brother as she said this before returning her gaze to the flames. She paid him no attention as he huffed, folded his arms, and stalked over to the other side of the camp fire. She watched transfixed as the flames danced before her eyes. 'Who knew fire could be such a beautiful thing?' she thought before furrowing her brow and berating her self. 'yeah when it's not burning someone alive and destroying villages' She had been spacing out so much that she failed to notice that Aang had been speaking to her.

"What was that?" she asked as she turned her attention to the air bender.

"I was saying how you've been going off alone a lot lately", Aang replied innocently trying to spark a conversation. It had been so long that they actually had one besides training during the day and resting at night. For right now he had abandoned the thought of sleep and turned all his attention to the beautiful sulking water bender.

"I've...just felt dirty...that's all. The hot springs soothe me" she replied tentatively, drawing her knees p and wrapping her arms around her legs. She didn't want to admit the real reason for her little bathing excursions.

"Oh, well, I guess it would give you time to practice your water bending in such a peaceful atmosphere", he replied smiling at her warmly, "Where was it again? Straight ahead and then it curves to the righ-"

"NO!...I mean...that's not the right way" she hastily replied knowing all too well that he was right. "That's the way to the really small one. You'd want a bigger one if you want to practice. I can show you tomorrow" she added quickly smiling slightly. She hated lying to Aang and always told herself that she wouldn't but this was just something he could not know. If Aang ever found out that Zuko was watching her bathe, for protective reasons or not, all hell would break loose.

Aang looked at her skeptically and glanced over at Sokka who was currently scowling into the flames, and then he smiled back and nodded his head in agreement. He noticed the tiredness in her eyes and decided not to press the conversation any longer even though he knew he wanted to. Bidding goodnight to both her and Sokka, he laid back on his sleeping bag, turning on his side.

Glancing at her brother, she noticed that he too had gotten up and was now heading towards his sleeping bag. All the while he was massaging his cheek where she had struck him with her whip mumbling curse words under his breath. Katara couldn't help but feel a small amount of pity for her headstrong brother. After all, he was only concerned about her but that concern led to her failing to surprise Prince Zuko once again.

'It's not his fault but I really wanted to catch him off guard this time. I at least wanted to see his face...something' she glanced over at Aang who was resting peacefully. It had been three years since she had first laid eyes on him. Back then she had been fourteen and eager to help the Avatar in any way possible. Aang had learned water-bending exceptionally quick and had even mastered earth bending as well. He was courageous and strong and all he needed to do now was learn to fire bend. The only problem was trying to find a fire-bender that didn't want to kill them to teach him. She had debated about asking Zuko but threw that idea out her mind. What did she look like asking a guy to teach his worst enemy how to bend so he could kill his father? Anyway they had been sitting in this campsite because the villagers believe that there was a fire-bender around so here they were. The more she thought about it the more she kept thinking it might be Prince Zuko to whom they were referring.

She focused her attention on the crackling of the flames and couldn't help her mind wandering towards the enigmatic prince. "Why is he even here? I know it's not just to protect me? What is he really up to?' She pondered. It wasn't like she like him or anything, well that part puzzled her. How do you go from wanting to rip someone from limb to limb to wondering what their lips must feel like? It was all too strange. Why would he spend so much time just watching her? She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl out there and wasn't ashamed to admit that she was poor. So what was it that had this guy protecting her like he was?

He wasn't bad looking either, well at least from the last time she had seen him which had been like two years ago. Honestly it wasn't his handsomeness that had intrigued her. It was his eyes. His amber colored eyes had burned with a passion the last time she had seen them. She knew she could probably get lost staring into his eyes. During the many baths that she took, she couldn't help but look up into the foliage hoping to get a glimpse of those piercing golden eyes in the darkness. Every time she thought she had seen a glint of gold it seemed to vanish; yet somehow she knew he was still there.

Even though the thought of someone watching her bathe should have made her uneasy, but it didn't. Not when she knew it was him. She couldn't explain it but knowing he was watching over made her feel at ease. At first, she was a little upset that he would only watch and never say a word. A part of her wanted him to confront her saying he had secretly desired her. The tingling in her body, whenever she thought of him made her realize along time ago that she was physically attracted to him. It was sad that despite Aang's childishly sweet attempts to woo her she was pining for a man they were all sworn to hate. She didn't hate him; she just didn't like him. There was a big difference as far as she was considered. She may be attracted to him but that didn't mean she knew him. She was starting to believe that he might think that she was in a relationship with Aang.

Despite the only two year difference in their ages, Katara only saw Aang as a kid brother. He was someone to laugh and play with, or pull pranks on Sokka with. Not someone she could be romantically interested in. He was the younger sibling that she always wanted and that's what she liked about him. That's why it was more understandable to be attracted to Zuko. The thrill of knowing that he was observing her while she was naked excited her. That's why her baths were getting deliberately longer, her movements ever more subtle and graceful. Even though she was one to suffer from body shyness, letting him see her seemed right, almost downright natural and she treasured the moments.

That's why Aang could not find her hot spring. It was her secret place where she could feel truly feminine. Besides if Aang knew where she was disappearing to he might come and check up on her like Sokka did. That's the last thing she needed. She had seen the fireball aimed at Sokka when he had come looking for her so she didn't want to risk finding out what Zuko would do once he saw Aang. For all she knew he might decide to capture Aang again. It was better safe than sorry, that's for sure.

She sighed once again as the flames seemed to getter lower as the night went on. As she finally crawled into her sleeping bag, she stifled back a yawn. Zuko was her little secret and she planned to keep it that way and if she had to lie to do it then lying it would be.

Glass shattered as a crystal figurine was thrown precariously against a wall. The sound somewhat easing his earlier frustration as he plopped down in a chair facing the window of his bedroom aboard his ship. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he get that little minx out of his head? She had to know the affect she was having on him. Hell, she had to know that he was there to deliberately arouse him the way she did. He had noticed over the weeks how her baths were getting longer and longer. He had also taken in the way she would run her hands ever so slowly over that curvaceous body of hers at least a hundred times. Ever so often, she would look up as if she were looking at him and at times she was right, then he would have to change his location, and resume his watching from another post. He cursed his golden eyes for the tenth time. He knew she must be teasing him. Flaunting something he could never have. She belonged to the Avatar, or so he thought from the way he had seen the Avatar look so warmly and lovingly the last time he had come in contact with them.

A part of him, mainly the male chauvinistic side told him that she would never want a boy but a real man. He had faced more hardships then that bald headed runt in his whole nineteen years of existence and knew it was that that made him stronger. He had seen countless deaths all in the name of a pointless war.

His father didn't want, his mother was dead, his younger sister despised him, and in truth he hated the whole lot, except for his mother and maybe his Uncle, when he wasn't getting on his nerves. His stupid sister, Azula, was always the favorite and never let a moment go pass without reminding him. What was the final thing that made him hate her even more was after that monster of a father of his burned him. That evil bitch had looked him right in the face and laughed. He had wanted to so bad to burn that look right off her face but couldn't bring himself to do it.

That had been years ago and now he was know as The Banished Prince. His monster father refused to let him back until he captured the Avatar. And as far as he knew now his father might have given an older to have him killed. "Humph...some kind of father he is...the bastard' He thought to himself as he lifted a finger to trace the outline his scar over his left eye. Just then there was a knock on the door before his Uncle came barging in the room.

"Remind me to yell at you later for barging in my room like that" he stated curtly leaning back in his chair. His Uncle remained unfazed as he eyed the shattered figurine skeptically before facing his arrogant nephew.

"What ever you say Prince Zuko, but down to the reason that I am here. Where have you been disappearing to" he asked calmly taking the chair behind him at the table and sitting down.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he replied coolly turning his head long enough to watch his uncle pour himself a cup of tea.

"Are you out looking for the Avatar" he asked slowly taking a sip of the hot tea while his nephew fidgeted in his seat.

Zuko gritted his teeth "I just told you I-..."

'The crew is getting restless. They think it is time that we departed Prince Zuko" Iroh cut him off ass he took another sip gingerly.

"We haven't been here that long", Zuko mumbled not turning to meet his Uncle's piercing gaze.

"Almost four weeks to be exact" Iroh replied smoothly.

"Well so what! I'm in charge so if I want to stay another damn week then I will! And I dare one of them to try and escape, they'll wish they were never born!" Zuko yelled angrily getting up from his seat and slamming both hands on the table so that it shook from the pressure. Surprisingly nothing fell off the table.

"Very well, I am only the messenger Prince Zuko. I have no reign over your decision but I advise you not to take your frustration out on me." Iroh stated coolly removing the teacup from his lips and placing it firmly on the table. He may be old but he at least demanded a little bit of respect from his ignorant nephew. He watched Zuko mumble an apology under his breath and smiled. He always thought of him as his own son for he saw so much of the arrogance that Zuko possesses in him. "Anyway, another thing perhaps has been bothering me as well. Why is it that when you return from where ever it that you go that you are always wet?" he asked slyly trying to gain some information.

Zuko looked down at his uniform and sure enough he realized that he was damp. He had been so distracted that he hadn't noticed. The more he thought about it the more a whirlpool came into mind and he thought about the possibilities of it. He had heard of the blind being able to see when it was raining and he doubted that for a gifted water bender that it would be difficult to use the same technique to see using the water. If that was true then all those whirlpools she had created weren't her practicing but her trying to find him! That would explain why she kept looking up as if looking for someone. She had known he was there.

"She knew I was there!" he blurted it out as that new piece of information dawned on him. His Uncle's eyebrows rose not expecting that response from his nephew.

"Who knew you were there?" his Uncle asked smiling. Zuko took one look at the mischievous smile on his Uncle's face and inwardly cursed himself.

Author's Note: OMG I finally got the second chap up well I hope you enjoy it because it took sometime to get it on here. Anyways don't worry Zuko and Katara's confrontation is coming up so don't worry. It's about to get very steamy up in here. Love & Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

Decisions 

Mentally slapping himself for speaking out loud, Zuko reclaimed his seat in front of his smirking Uncle. If it had been anyone else he would have ordered him or her to drop the subject but his Uncle wasn't so easily deterred.

"I was hoping you were up to something juicy and wished to divulge with your dear Uncle. So tell me, who is this mysterious woman that knew you were somewhere you shouldn't be?" Iroh asked his smirk stretching farther as he noticed how uncomfortable his nephew was getting.

"Uncle, it's not what you think", he sighed, placing a hand over his eyes. His Uncle was always interested in finding out if Zuko was seeing anyone. It really didn't matter because he had never been in a relationship with anyone. The women he slept with were solely for one purpose which was releasing his sexual frustrations; nothing more, nothing less.

"What ever do you mean? I am only inquiring to who this fair maiden was." Iroh replied innocently. He took another planned sip of his tea to make it look like he wasn't secretly pressing his nephew for information.

"She's not important" Zuko bit out casting his eyes to the floor.

"I find that strange seeing as you have been secretly dashing off to see her when you think no one notices" Iroh replied pleasantly hoping that his nephew had finally found someone to love. He was tired of his nephew wistfully wandering from one girl to the next.

"I have not been going to see anyone and I certainly don't need to sneak off even if I was" Zuko gritted out as his hands clenched the chair.

"You are a 19 year old man, who happens to be my nephew, and you're implying that you haven't been secretly meeting…oh I don't…a woman at a hot spring, perhaps?" Iroh slyly replied watching the way his nephew tenses up. "Where else would the water come from?"

"How do you know about that?" Zuko questioned afraid of the answer. If he found out that his Uncle had been watching him watching the water bender then he would never be able to live it down.

"So you are admitting that it is true then? There is a hot spring not to far from here. Do not think that I would let my only nephew wander off without being the littlest bit curious to where he had gone. Yes, I did follow but I stayed afar so I have no idea what you are actually up to, but my intuition is telling me it's a woman.

"I do not appreciate you following me Uncle!" Zuko snapped yet slightly relieved that his Uncle did not know who he had been seeing….watching.

"And I do not appreciate you putting us all at risk with these little escapades of yours. We have been docked in the same location for almost a month. You leave this ship every night knowing that we are very much unprotected." Iroh replied coolly losing the playfulness he had had earlier.

"What I decide to do is my own damn business. We will move out when I say, and that won't be long now."

"I should hope so. This girl may be important to you but you have wasted too much time. We need to move out before the hunters your father sent after us, find us" Iroh rose slowly and made his way to the door.

"I just told you that she's not import-"but his Uncle cut him off swiftly.

"If you still believe that then you are in way over your head Prince Zuko. If she wasn't so important to you then you wouldn't be protecting her" and with that he left a shocked Zuko to stare at the door he abruptly shut.

What did his uncle expect him to do? Admit that he had feelings for the water bender and admit that he was protecting her because he felt that she was important to him? How could he do that when he knew that it was impossible? For all he knew the girl was playing a trick on him. She probably enjoyed stringing him along with her little antics.

Zuko flung himself out of his chair and went to stand by the window overlooking the water. Of course he had thought about the repercussions of his actions. He knew his father's guards were after him. It was only a matter of time before he knew he'd have to high tail it out of there. However, the thought of leaving her defenseless with no one there to watch over her frightened him. He would have never doubted the Avatar's capabilities regarding her safety if wasn't for the fact that the Avatar was never around.

Zuko scowled and tried his best to control all the weight that was pressing down on his shoulders from the decisions he had to make. He could either abandon the girl and leave her to her own defenses; and pray that the thought of her in danger didn't plague his thoughts, or betray his loyal crew and his uncle to satisfy whatever craving and undying attraction for the water bender that he still possessed deep inside. What the hell was he to do? He was running out of time and it seemed that he might just have to betray his crew.

'What the hell am I supposed to do? I know I can't stomach leaving and yet it seems like the only option' Zuko thought desperately. 'If only she weren't with that stupid Avatar I'd take her with me' he thought crazily before something dawned on him. Something that made him screw up his face in concentration before contemplating what he had just said.

'If she knew I was watching and yet still comes to the same hot spring then something isn't right. It would make more since for her to run off and tell the others that she knew I was close. She doesn't know what my motives are regarding the Avatar. For all she knows I could be plotting to attack them. So why haven't they left yet?' Zuko began to pace back and forth in front of the window as he took everything in for the first time.

'She deliberately comes back to the same hot spring, bathes ever so slowly in front of me, and probably hasn't told the Avatar. But why? Why would she hide the fact that I've been practically spying on her as she bathes. There's no way she could know my true motives so why hasn't told the Avatar?' He realized that he was getting hung up on the same question so he sat down once again in his chair and preceded to steeple his fingers and lean his elbows down on his knees.

All the thoughts of the way she seductively bathed herself, the whirlpools she used to find him, and the fact that she continued to look as if she were trying to find him, all wafted around in his mind as he began to think deeply. Then it struck him with such a force that it caused him to abruptly stand up. It only took a brief second before a smirk plastered its way unto his face.

It just might seem that what he thought was impossible was quite indeed possible and he just might be able to kill two birds with one stone. A plot was formulating in his mind and it only took a few minutes before he knew what he had to do. All he had to do was put it in motion.

"We just might be leaving here quicker than I expected" Zuko said aloud as he smiled deviously before throwing himself on his back on top of his King size, four poster bed and promptly began thinking about his first objective and boy was he going to enjoy it.

"I thought you said there was some better hot springs around here Katara?" her brother remarked sarcastically for the umpteenth time. If he said that phrase one more time she was going to temporarily forget they were related and shove a tree branch down his throat.

"No one said you had to come!" Katara snapped as she stopped from her quick pace through the woods to turn and glare at her brother. It was bad enough she had to deal with leading Aang hopelessly around but to have her brother bring it up every five minutes was working her nerves.

"Calm down, Katara, I'm sure we'll get there soon, right?" Aang remarked optimistically. Katara contemplated whether he was actually being sarcastic. Anyone in their right mind would be able to see that she was taking them in circles.

"Yeah, just a little further ahead" she said praying to the heavens that an imaginary one would pop up.

"You said that the last time" Sokka complained from further back behind her.

"I don't care! Will you just shut up?" Katara yelled noticing the sky getting noticeably darker.

"We've been out here all day. Can't you just show me the one you use? I could really use a bath now from all the sweat we worked up on this trek." Aang asked noticing the way her shoulders tensed before she tried to play it off.

"Uh sure, we just need to head back to camp first. I only know the way from camp to the hot spring. Not from the middle of the woods." Katara tried to laugh it off instead of totally relieved that she had to pretend to know where she was taking them.

"Thank God!!!" Sokka exclaimed turning completely around and heading back in the direction of camp.

It took them around ten to fifteen minutes to make it all the way back to camp and they were all relieved to see Appa had guarded their belongings well. Sokka went straight for his sleeping bag and flopped down right on top of it as he sighed contently.

Aang turned towards Katara as he watched her walk over to Appa and proceed to stroke his fur. "So which way do I go from here?"

"Huh?" Katara asked half way confused. Her mind had been wandering as she thought how dark it had gotten. Maybe she should get ready to head towards the hot spring now.

"To the hot spring" he responded patiently pulling his shirt over his head and looking expectedly at her.

"What?" Katara explained knowing full well what he was talking about.

"Oh, give it a rest Aang and use the river. She's never going to tell you. She's too dam stubborn to share" Sokka commented from his sleeping bag. He, of course, knew where the hot spring was but for his own reasons did not wish to divulge this bit of information to Aang.

"I am not! So don't say such things about me!" Katara shot back, inside glad that Sokka had created this diversion.

"Yes, you are. You don't want anybody knowing where you are, am I right?" Sokka questioned sitting up halfway. "What? You don't want Aang spying on you or something?"

"I would nev- Katara; you know I would never-"Aang began desperately holding his hands up as his cheeks began to stain with embarrassment.

"How could you say such a thing? Of course I know Aang wouldn't do anything like that!" Katara exclaimed becoming more annoyed by the second.

"Of course you wouldn't. That's why you desperately led us in circles for five hours because you wanted to protect that little spot of yours" Sokka commented slyly resuming lying down.

"That's a good point. Why does it have to be such a secret Katara?" Aang asked after a moments thought.

"Aang, don't listen to him. It-it isn't really a secret it's just a place that I go to relax, really believe me" Katara pleaded desperately turning to look him the eye.

Taken off guard, Aang was quick to agree, "I believe you"

"You're making a big mistake, I'm telling you. Don't trust her" Sokka commented roughly turning on his side. Aang looked skeptically at him before turning back to Katara.

"How dare you! I don't have to listen to this from you!" Katara yelled angrily as she bean gathering her towel and wash cloth. She proceeded to stomp off not noticing the villager that passed right next to her on her way far away from her irritating sibling. She heard Aang telling her to come back but she ignored him. "I'm going for bath!" she yelled back at him.

'The nerve of that guy! Okay, I may have been lying but he didn't have to get Aang all suspicious. That's the last thing that I need.' Katara thought to herself as she walked down the familiar path towards the spring. As always she began stripping off her clothes as she neared the tree branch that she usually hung her clothes on. She hung her clothes and wandered if the Prince was already there. Off to the right there was a huge boulder that somewhat concealed the hot spring from view, she grabbed her towel and rounded the corner. Her heart skipped a beat.

Leaning ever so casually with his back resting on another boulder across from the one she had just come from behind was the man that had plagued her most intimate dreams at night. His well-sculpted chest was exposed and the steamy water glistened on his skin as she berated herself from becoming weak in the knees. She watched in a daze as Zuko locked eyes with her and smiled so seductively that she was sure she was going to faint. The man was just too handsome for words!

'What have I gotten myself into?' Katara thought frantically as a huge wave of lust over took her. Oh how the tables have turned!

A/N: Ok this took sometime to get typed up because on my old computer I lost the copy of this chapter so I had to try and retype it all from memory. But believe it gets better. Chapter four has a lot of surprises in store believe me. Don't worry I have 12 more chapters already completed and just waiting to get retyped so they can join the party.

Quick note: this isn't one of my better chapters believe me so sorry if it's a little short.

Thankx for all the reviews! AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING BECAUSE I REALLY NEED THEM!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A Steamy Situation Part 1

Katara wouldn't have been able to stop the beating of her heart with a hammer as she clutched the towel tighter in front of her. Her whole body was trembling as she contemplated a scenario that had never entered her mind. Never in a million years did she think that they would end up in this kind of situation, a confrontation. Even if she had known she wouldn't have been able to prepare herself for the sizzling tingle of arousal that jolted through her body like a static shock. As she tried to keep her eyes glued to his face instead of marveling on his exposed, well-sculpted chest that was so nicely defined it could have been made of marble, she realized that he was patiently waiting for her to respond. His eyes had never left hers and she could see the challenge in them. The smug grin on his handsome face snapped her out of the trance his bare torso had put her in.

Gaining as much normalcy as she could she tried to control her voice from shaking, "W-What are you doing here?" she asked despite having a vague idea processing in her mind at the very moment.

His smile seemed to gain voltage as he leisurely took a few moments to answer, "You say that as if you didn't know I've been coming here for almost a month now" he drawled amused as she seemed to go rigid for a moment. 'This will be easier than I thought' Zuko mused to himself, taking in her flushed form.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she retorted defiantly crossing her arms and thanking God that she hadn't stuttered. She had never lusted after a man before in all her 17 years of life and here she was practically drooling over the completely wrong one. She watched, as his grew clouded as he seemed to take her in entirely from the legs up and stopped just below her neck. Once again meeting his eyes she noticed a myriad of emotions flicker across his face.

"Hmm...well then this is just going to be more interesting than I thought, seeing as you leave me no choice" he replied huskily, slowly raising himself from where he had been leaning so comfortably and crossing over to her.

Katara took a step back as she tried to stop her breath from catching in her throat. When he reached the edge his hand darted out, as he grasped her hand, and pulled her into the warm water. She shrieked as she was brought up against a hard, muscular chest. A jolt of awareness shot through her as she was pressed against his chest with his strong arms securely wrapped around her waist.

"W-What are you doing? Let go of me" she stuttered trying to get out of his tight embrace. She didn't even want to recognize the comfort she was feeling in his arms. It was too dangerous to revel in the feelings being in his arms brought her; no matter how difficult the warm sensations coursing through her body made her feel.

"I'm only doing what both of us truly desire" he whispered smoothly against her neck as he reveled in her beauty as he brought his head up to see her gazing at him with uncertainty.

"What I desire?" she asked as she stopped struggling. "What do you know about what I desire? You know nothing about me!" she yelled forgetting all about the uneasiness she had had earlier.

He was not taken back by her anger, however, he delighted in finding out how incredibly sexy she looked with her face flushed, pouty expression, and a passionate anger in her eyes. She looked so innocently sexy that it was taking a lot of control not to take her right then and now and say to hell with his plan. "I know that you've been secretly coming to this hot spring even though you knew I was silently up in the trees watching you" he stated simply watching her stiffen in his arms.

"Y-you...I-I...Are you saying that I deliberately bathed here knowing you were here?" Katara demanded angrily knowing she was denying the obvious but she hadn't expected him to be so straightforward.

"Yes" Zuko replied plainly as his hands that were resting on the small of her back began to roam. Her struggling began again but he was not deterred. If she wanted him off of her then it would be no problem seeing as they were in a hot spring full of water.

"S-So what i-if I knew. I left you alone and you left me alone!" she remarked as she tried to push him off yet again and failing miserably. His arms wrapped around her like an iron bar.

"Until now" he replied low and seductive as he noticed the blush erupt upon her face. His words caused her to realize how much of a compromising situation they were in. Her towel, now completely soaked, was plastered to her skin. She forced her arms up and covered her chest to cover as much as she could.

He noticed this and inwardly growled. Now she was trying to hide herself from him. Grasping both her arms he forced them apart and pulled them over her head. He pressed her back against the rock in front of him, pressing his body completely against hers. "Why are you trying to hide yourself now? You haven't done that once during all those other times" he stated sarcastically, not caring how venomous his words sounded.

She struggled against his grip; refraining from answering him she didn't even know the answer herself. She just knew that she was becoming uncomfortably aroused by a man she hadn't seen in three years. It's one thing to fantasize about things that are inappropriate and wrong, but it's another to have those things actually happen to her. "Let me go" she replied through gritted teeth trying to look anywhere but at him.

He dropped her hands but remained where he stood. He grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. Not knowing how to answer his question she struggled against the scrutiny of his gaze. "Were you purposely leading m-"

"Why were you watching me?" Katara asked abruptly cutting him off.

He was slightly irritated at her for cutting him off but decided that she at least deserved the truth. He had reacted on what his body was telling him to do but it had felt so amazing to have her finally in his arms that his curiosity got the better of him. He backed off a little bit even though he didn't want to and he contemplated what he was going to tell her. "I would guess that you want me to start from the beginning right?" he asked as he watched her calm down somewhat as he waded away to keep temptation from overpowering him and taking her right then and there.

"That would be nice" she snapped crossing her arms once again.

"Well, I'm not. I don't have the time to explain to you why I'm here completely" he stated watching her get even more annoyed.

"Excuse me? You're not going to tell me?" she asked incredulously putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him despite the fact that it seemed to have no affect on him.

"All I can tell you is the quick and edited version now, if you wish to know at all" he replied calmly folding his own eyes and matching her glare for glare.

"Just tell me something!" she demanded impatiently, "Anything!"

"We've been on the run for awhile now because it seems that my father wants me dead now' he stated bitterly yet his gaze never leaving hers.

The anger seemed to completely flow out of her as she comprehended his words. Her arms fell to her side as she tried to grasp this newly discovered fact. "H-He wants you d-dead? Why would he-"

"No one knows why my father is the evil bastard that he is but it doesn't matter. We've been on the run and we docked here initially for hiding." Zuko stated with distaste.

"I didn't know but-"

"It doesn't matter. You know why I'm here in the first place and that's all you need to know for right now" Zuko declared deciding that he didn't want to divulge the answer to her unanswered question in an angry state.

He moved quickly and before long had her in the same position as before.

"What are you doing?" Katara demanded pushing at his chest but stopped abruptly when she felt the hot sensation of his tongue running along the side of her neck. Her body stiffened as a tingling spiral of desire coursed through her from that one move. She could feel her legs turning to jelly as he continued to ravish her neck with his tongue.

"If you want me to stop, then you'll have to make me... water bend if you want...but remember...," He grasped both her legs and wrapped them around his waist and pressed his hardened arousal against her. "This is what you'd be giving up and I know you don't want to" he whispered roughly grinding ever so softly into her, receiving a guttural moan in response.

Katara was being overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through her. Yes, she could make him stop, she probably should. Her arms raised and the water around them started to swirl. Yes, she shouldn't be this. All she needed to do was flick her wrists and this all would be over, but as she felt him move against her, her mind was becoming clouded by lust and desire. She wanted this. She needed this. Too many late night fantasies were making it very hard to decipher what she should do. Should she use her water-bending and send him flying through the air or she let him continue to awaken her body to the pleasing sensations coursing through her? He had put himself at her complete disposal, completely unprotected, and she had no intention of fighting him as she made up her mind.

Her hands came up, the water stopped swirling, and she wrapped them around his broad back. "Why are you doing this to me?" she pleaded and half moaned as her eyes drifted shut and lust took over.

"I want you. I wanted you back then and I want you now. And I'll be damned if I don't have you" he whispered huskily; his warm breath ticking her neck as he continued grinding into her slowly. Her mind was reeling, her body was on fire, and only one coherent thought went through her mind; she was in way over her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Katara POV

His words repeated over and over in my head but I couldn't actually put them together into a coherent sentence that didn't send my hormones raging. He wanted me. The Fire Nation Prince wanted me and here we were in the most compromising situation and I couldn't even get my mouth to work.

His eyes had never left mine and I could still feel his hardened arousal pressed up against me. The towel wrapped around his waist did nothing to disguise his throbbing organ. It was setting off a chain of reactions coursing through my body. However, I couldn't deny the warmth I was feeling just by being his arms. The strength and possessiveness that he held me with was arousing me more and more by the second.

"W-We shouldn't be doing this" I finally whisper as I pray to God that I'm doing the right thing. I could feel him smirking against my neck as he lightly licked the back of my ear. My whole body shuddered and I involuntarily arched into his arms.

"I want you Katara, there's no turning back now" he grunted as he began nuzzling my neck. I was motionless as his words seemed to send a luscious pool of heat right in between my legs. My hands trailed down to his well-defined chest and I marveled in the strength as I caressed him.

He hissed before planting hot kisses down my neck and collarbone sending butterflies to my stomach and chills down my spine if that's even possible. I couldn't believe the way my body was reacting to his ministrations. My whole body felt more alive then it ever had and felt as if it were on fire. His lips and tongue continued down to the valley of my breasts. I gasped as I felt a warm tongue glide over my left breast. I nearly lost it when his mouth expertly closed on my now hardened nipple and began tugging roughly on it. My hands tangled themselves in his inky black hair as I attempted but failed to control my emotions. His other hand found my other breast and was cleverly kneading it with his palm. He soon switched and now his right hand was massaging my now throbbing left nipple while his mouth worked on the right. It should be illegal the way he was making me feel.

A thousand stop signs were going off in my head. We shouldn't be doing this. What if Aang or Sokka showed up? How would I explained this to them? My body refused to acknowledge any of these questions and continued to respond to Zuko's every move. I was burning with a passion that needed to be fulfilled. My body was betraying me in the worst way when I realized that I had been moaning aloud to his ministrations. I tried to get my mind clear but it was becoming more clouded by the second. I was becoming lost in a daze of ecstasy as his mouth continued to do wonders on my body. I hadn't realized that he was again attacking my neck until I felt his hand_ there_. I hadn't even noticed that his right hand had slipped under the water and in-between my legs.

I almost cried out when he plunged a finger inside of me and began a very slow rhythm. It was something that I had never experienced before and it sent me over the edge. I didn't realize that I was clinging on to him for dear life until I noticed my fingernails were digging into his back. He only smirked deviously before adding another finger. I began to pant as his fingers expertly worked inside me. He began once again kissing up my neck towards my chin. As waves of passion raked my body I could feel something tighten within me with an urgent need to be filled.

He kissed my cheeks, my nose, even my closed eyelids. But what really needed his attention were my now aching lips that had been bypassed. I tried to turn my head to reach his lips for that's all I needed to complete this moment, but he seemed to avoid me as he place yet another kiss on my cheek. Getting frustrated I pulled his head towards my throbbing lips but he stopped me with his left hand.

Fingers still going the same painfully slow rhythm, he looked into my eyes amused; his eyes twinkling with desire and mischievousness.

"Please…" I moaned unashamed as I tried once again to pull his mouth to my aching lips, he smirked before smiling so devilishly that I thought I might die. I curse him once again for being so damn handsome.

"Please what?" he asked huskily glancing over my shoulder at something I couldn't see. When his eyes were back on I could see the mischievousness had increased but I didn't care.

"Please don't make me beg. You know what I want..." I rasped as his fingers seemed to quicken sending wave after wave of pleasure flowing through me.

"No, I don't know. Tell me what you want me to do Katara" he replied his eyes twinkling as he glanced over my shoulder again before kissing my chin gently.

It was a matter of my pride over pleasure and you could guess with no mistake which one I chose. "Please..Zuko, kiss me..I need you..Zuko please…"I cried out before his lips were crushed against mine.

His lips were firm yet smooth as he kissed me first gently but then turning more and more passionate. His tongue outlined the mold of my lips before probing my lips open and darting his tongue inside. He tasted so sweet; sweeter than the sweetest chocolate. He coaxed my tongue softly before I responded with a passion I didn't even know I possessed. His mouth ravaged mine and I was once again swept up into a cloud of pure bliss not ever wanting to return to reality.

His fingers seemed to go even faster as we explored each other's mouths. I had never felt this way before and my breath quickened as I felt myself reach my peak. My whole body was tingling as I felt myself coming closer and closer to some kind of great release…and that's when it happened.

He stopped….He completely stopped and ceased movement all together. Opening my eyes I realized that he was indeed looking at me. I could feel his arousal pressed up against me so he still had to want me. He looked at me long and hard as if deciding something before backing away from me, allowing the cold air to whip me in the face.

"W-where are you going?" I asked, my voice coming out raspy as my hands went to cover myself from the cold. He smiled once more making my heart beat even faster if that's even possible. Then in a burst of flame he disappeared without a trace. When he had learned such a move I have no idea.

He was gone, leaving me feeling dirty, ashamed, and still unfulfilled. I dropped to my knees in the shallow water; my head a couple of inches or so above the surface. I couldn't believe what I had done; what I had allowed him to do. Then he goes and leaves me completely alone to reflect on my own stupidity. I was so unmistakably dumb letting him taking advantage of me like that. Turning the tables in his favor. I can't believe I actually let him touch me, let alone begged him to kiss me. What was I? Some kind of desperate whore? But the more I tried to get hi out my mind, the more the same question kept popping up. Why had he left? Smiling like he accomplished something, why? That's when I heard it. A distinct rustling in the bushes behind me caused me to stiffen. I watched transfixed as the lone form of Aang walked into my field of vision; the one person I really didn't need to see.

He gazed at me skeptically, his face drained of all emotion. I couldn't even speak. Had he seen what had transpired? I couldn't take it. I just couldn't take it. Had he actually seen me practically be for Zuko's touch? What did he think of me now? Why is all of this happening to me? All these questions rushed through my head as I blacked out and fainted into the water; oblivious to the worried shouts that came from Aang as he rushed to save me.

a/n: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE GBUT IF YOU ALL REVIEW THEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP QUICKER THAN YOU COULD BELIEVE.


	6. Chapter 6

Anger

Aang's POV

I should have expected this along time ago.

Why I didn't is beyond me. I have never felt anything like this. There was this unbearable need to cut loose and let my anger have its own way.

Maybe that would solve the heartache I'm suffering now. This betrayal I'm feeling, … yet I can't bring myself to yell. Matter of fact, I haven't said one word since I rescued her from the spring before she almost drowned herself. It was just…I thought…somehow I just thought that maybe Katara actually wanted me.

I once believed at a happier point in life that we would be together.

Now it seems as if she had doused that flicker of hope with a bucket of water then stomped on it repeatedly. As if saying if his didn't get the message clear I don't know what else. I guess it was my naivety that believed that she just might be happy with me. I mean she never showed any kind of remorse towards spending time with me. She was always happy…always happy….

I suspected that maybe something was wrong when she started wondering off longer and longer each night. Naturally, I wasn't allowed to go looking for her because Sokka and I had innocently believed that she off taking a bath. That's why Sokka always went no matter how many times I couldn't help thinking that I should go.

Then it came to when Sokka and I suggested that we move from our campsite to another one and she nearly chewed our heads off with the importance of staying where we were. I never doubted her but I guess she was right. She had found a fire bender. She found the one fire bender who stole her heart away from me.

I guess I never stood a chance then…but I can still remember the way he smirked at me over that rock. The way he so blatantly showed me that I could never be with Katara, made me realize that I had lost long ago. This couldn't have been a coincidence. He couldn't have just showed up that night and seduced her. She had wanted it….she had wanted his touch.

The way he smiled at me when we locked eyes made me immediately realize that he was pleased about something. From the reaction on his face it seemed as if he had been waiting for me which would be impossible seeing as I only came to follow Katara so I could tell her what the messenger had told us. He didn't come after me and from what I could see was standing in front of a rock up to his waist in water.

I had no idea she was with him.

I was only praying that nothing had happened to her because I was sure that I had found the right hot spring. With my eyes trained on him, I watched his every move as his arms seemed to move but I still couldn't tell what he was doing. He looked up at me again and it seemed as if he was murmuring something to rock which didn't make too much sense rocks can't talk, very well listen. I strained my ears and I caught the sound that I wished I would never have to hear ever again.

The voice of the woman I love begging for another man.

I would recognize her voice anywhere, regardless of any circumstance, and the sound paralyzed me from head to toe. Her voice was low, husky, and soft and she seemed out of breath. I watched transfixed as his head lowered and I didn't need to even think about what he was doing. He was kissing her. He was kissing the woman that I loved with all my heart. The woman I was willing to sacrifice everything for.

The shock that was rolling off me kept me rooted to the spot. He was allowed to hold her in his arms, kiss her, and even possibly…make love to her, and yet I haven't even come close to intimately holding hands. I would have liked nothing better that to have been able to use my arms and slam his repeatedly in a tree using my air bending till he could not move again. Never had I ever had such bitter thought towards another human being but that was how I felt and that is how I'm feeling now.

Listening to her moan and pant for the very person who had tried on numerous occasions to kill us was driving me insane with anger, betrayal, and hurt. Then he had the audacity to break away from that passionate embrace, smiling at both of us before disappearing in a ball of flame. I barely had time to recognize the new technique he had used because I was still shocked by the way she had called out to him so sadly, as if so hurt by him leaving him.

Like him leaving her would cause her sudden death. I had been completely and utterly stunned as he disappeared in a ball of flames and I could hear Katara drop into the water. I seemed to have gained control over my body once again so I decided that it was tie to reveal myself to her. I walked around the rock praying that it had been my imagination and I would not see the shaking form of Katara behind the rock. No suck luck.

She looked like a small mouse corned by a big cat.

I tried my hardest to mask my face from all the emotions that were raging through my body but I had no such luck shielding my eyes. She just stared at me wide-eyed unable to move and I could see the tears welling up in her face as she began to panic. Her eyes became dazed and I realized that she was about to faint and when she did I jumped into rescue her. No matter how hurt I could possibly fell I could never let the woman I love to die.

That's how I ended up sitting here across the fire watching her sleep peacefully.

She was totally unaware of all the madness that was going on inside my head. The anger that had dissipated because she had been in danger has come back full force.

How could she do this to me?

How could she betray me like that?

What had I done that had turned her against me and sent her to the arms of the Prince of the Fire Nation?

It was passed dawn now but could I still see the shadow of the flames dancing off her skin as she dwelled in the realm of unconsciousness. The woman was too beautiful even for words.

It wasn't supposed to turn out this way.

It wasn't supposed to end this way. I was supposed to be with Katara. It was him who she was leaving for hours to see. I always told myself that if there was anyone in the world I could trust it was Katara. I trusted her, I put my whole heart and soul into believing in her and she just threw it all away. How could she be with a man that wants to kidnap me? Who has tried to harm us in more ways than one? How is it possible that she could be in love with him and not me?

Katara began to stir in her sleeping bag and I watched as her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes seemed to take in her surroundings as she looked around and a part of me was tempted to ask her if she was she looking for her Prince. Her eyes locked with mine and she immediately sat up. She was wearing one of my shirts seeing as when I took her out of the spring she was completely naked, at any other time I would have been delighted in discovering this, but that just meant that more had been going on between her and the Prince then just kissing.

She began to fidget nervously on the opening flap of the sleeping bag, "Where's Sokka?" she asked quietly as she continued to look at anything but me.

"He's in the village", I responded curtly staring at her intently. There was no way that she was going to go on not looking at me. She would eventually have to look up.

"Oh, well…Aang listen…about what you saw earlier…" she began nervously

"What about it?" I asked as I watched her fidget. She then took a deep breath before looking up at me somewhat determinedly.

"H-How much did you see?" she asked timidly

"Enough to see where I stand" I told her gruffly folding my arms and looking away.

"I don't understand" she said slowly

"Understand what? You didn't understand the fact that I had feelings for you?" I asked her sarcastically placing all my hurt and anguish into my words.

"Aang just listen to me-"

"Don't tell me what to do Katara! I'm not a little kid you can tell what to do. You want me to listen to you try and explain why you betrayed m-us?" I said loudly snapping my eyes back on her as I felt my anger rise.

"Aang I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me, it was never my intention for any of this to happen I-"she started pleadingly but it made no difference.

"Do not sit there and try to lie to me! How could you sit there and just outright lie to me? I thought I was your friend!" I bellowed standing up forgetting all about trying to remain calm as to not risk going into the Avatar state which I was so close into going.

"You are! Aang you are my friend. I would never lie to you" she said tears streaming down her face.

"Then how can you tell me you never meant for this to happen. I was there Katara. You begged for him to kiss you. He didn't threaten you, you did it freely and …willingly" the last part I did not want to say because it only made the sinking feeling in my stomach worse.

"Aang, I can't explain it…But you have to believe I never meant to hurt you. I know how much you dislike him…and"

"This has nothing to do with him! This has to do with you!" I yelled and watched as her eyes snapped to mine and I could see the confusion her eyes.

"M-Me?" she asked timidly

"Yes, you! You are the one who betrayed me. I trusted you. I believed in you…I loved you!" I bellowed feeling myself reach that point where my emotions overwhelmed me and I lose complete control over my body and can feel nothing but unbelievable power and strength. I was so close to it as if I were a boiling pot with the lid on about to erupt.

I could see her saying the words love to herself as if she couldn't believe it.

"Aang, just listen to me. You have to understand..." she began fresh tears cascading down her face.

"I don't want to listen. Nothing you say can take away this pain I feel. Nothing you do can ease my broken heart. Nothing you do can…make me stop loving you…and that's what hurts the most" I tell her as I balled my fists and tried my hardest not to let my tears show. No, I couldn't stop loving her no matter how hard I tried. No matter how hard I might try to convince myself, she would always be there in my heart, killing me softly.

"Aang, believe me, if I could turn back the hands of time I would, I swear to you!" She pleaded as she brought her hands up to her eyes and continued to cry.

"That's the thing Katara, I don't know if I can believe you anymore" I replied coldly and I watched as her head snapped up and she stared at me in shock.

After a moment's silence she stood shaking and walked quietly over to me. She stood in front of me trembling from head to toe. She looked into my eyes and I could see her pain but it was nothing compared to mine. She tentatively brought her hands up and I tensed as she wrapped them around my neck, burying her face in my chest.

"Aang, I'm so sorry. Please, please believe me. Aang I need you" her voice was trembling and if it were under different circumstances I would have…but it wasn't. She had used almost those same words to beg Zuko to kiss her. She had begged him to. She had had her arms wrapped around just like she was holding him now. The top had flown off the the boiling pot and now everything had come spewing out. How dare she try and use her body and the knowledge of his love for her to get him to just forget everything she had done and forgive her?

I never laid a finger on her but the power of the air did it for me. She was forced away from me and landed on her bottom seven feet away from me. I never commanded the air to do so but it did and I felt this unbelievable desire to destroy something. No, I hadn't entered the Avatar State, I was just uncontrollably angry.

"Stay away from me. Don't come anywhere near me" I told her coldly as I saw her tears streaming down her face as she looked at me in horror and shock. I turned away from her and marched into the forest letting the sounds of Katara's sobbing fall to deaf ears.

A/N: Alright originally I wasn't going to post another chapter till I got more reviews but then when I was about to post it the stupid site wouldn't let me post it so sorry for the delay. Now I f you guys help me reach my goal of at least 75 reviews then all the chapters will be up and running as well. And don't be shy to tell me where the story needs to be revised at or what doesn't make sense because a review is supposed to criticize as long as you don't make me cry  I need to know where I can improve and where you guys are confused at. So help me out you guys by reviewing because I'll value every single one and thanks for all the ones I have now I really appreciate it!  Love ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zuko's POV

_Three hours later…_

Things could not have worked out better even if I had months to plan it.

The way my plan had run so smoothly had me contemplating if I was better at plotting than I thought. The reaction on the Avatar's face was all I needed to confirm that my plan had succeeded. The look of betrayal and mistrust was so very evident on his boyish face and I felt a slight twinge of pity for him.

The woman he was so obviously in love with wanted the touch of his mortal enemy.

She wanted to be kissed, caressed, and touched by me. If there was any kind of kindling relationship going on between the Avatar and my woman it was clearly shattered in that one look.

Striding across my room I sat down in my favorite chair near the only window on board the ship. I poured myself a glass of wine and not for the first time thanked my Uncle for stocking the ship very well before our last departure, and began reminiscing on how the night had played out.

I could not let myself fall asleep or there was a huge chance I would miss my opportunity to execute Plan #2. I had to keep my mind preoccupied. I could feel a smirk cross my face as my thoughts went back to that glorious hot spring. The steam had been so soothing that it relaxed my tense muscles. I had waited in that hot spring for close to thirty minutes after I had ordered one of my men to dress up as a villager and talk to approach the Avatar. He was to wait until Katara had set off for the hot spring before approaching the Avatar and that idiot brother of hers. Once he was sure that Katara was far enough along he was supposed to tell them about the festival taking place in the village.

It was just his luck that he had remembered such a fact.

The plan would not have worked properly if the Avatar were to have left Katara and went with her brother to the festival. It would also fail if Sokka had come looking for her because I needed it to be the Avatar even though seeing the look on his face when he realized that Katara had been in my arms would have been worth it.

That's why I had strictly ordered the crew member to persuade Sokka to go without the Avatar and have the Avatar go search for Katara with any means necessary. Meanwhile I would get her in the compromising situation possible in hope of destroying any kind of relationship that they might have had.

I had felt so at peace as I leaned against the rock and allowed the warm waters to relive me of all stress. However, just the thought of Katara's naked form joining me shortly was enough to get my blood rushing straight to my groin.

When I heard her approach I had to school my raging desire before I lost control but the sight of her appearing from behind the boulder with those wondrous curves and ample breast looking so utterly delectable sent almost every thought of my plan out of my head. I had to steady myself because if I wasn't careful I would probably end up taking her right then and I couldn't let that happen.

I watched as a myriad of emotions flashed across her eyes before landing on the one that was probably reflecting in my own, desire.

She had tried to take control of the situation by playing that whole 'what are you doing here' spiel as if she hadn't known that I had been watching her for weeks. I humored her but couldn't resist pulling her in my arms in my arms she had felt so good I had debated once again whether or not I should say to hell with my plan and cave in to my desires. I had gone too long without a woman since I started watching over her.

Our bodies melded together as if our bodies were meant to be together. She was the right height, her skin silky smooth, and those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I could get lost in had me wondering if she were made just for me. She had begun to get nervous and it was reasonable to say that she had never been held so intimately before. That thought alone increased my desire of her and I was delighted as I increased my hold of her.

What had angered me though was when she attempted to hide herself from me after all those many long hours she had known I watched her bathe. Now, she wanted to hide it from me, as if saying I wasn't worthy of viewing what was so clearly established in my mind as mine.

She had questioned once again what had brought me to her and I was slightly frustrated so I only told her the quick version. I never liked talking about my father and just thinking about him now was making me angry. That's why I didn't want to dwell to long on that subject because that would seriously kill the mood I was striving for. Time was limited and I had to work quickly if I was going to get the desired affect out of her.

I took her in my arms once again and told her and I wasn't lying either. I wanted her then I wanted her now and if I had my way then I would have had her then.

She had been shocked by my words and the more she squirmed the more turned on I became. So I began attacking her neck with hot kisses, allowing my tongue to linger on her skin. I ground my hardened arousal against her and let her feel what she had done to me.

I told her she could stop me if she wanted to but I knew she wouldn't; and I was right. My hands began wandering as if they had a mind of their own and removed the towel that she had been clutching so tightly in front of her so that my kisses could trail lower.

I moved on to her breasts and let my hands and tongue work their magic there. When my hand shifted lower I moved back to her neck so that I could press my body full against hers. As my hand began playing with the juncture between her thighs she began to writhe in my arms.

Her moans and pants were as sweet as honey and as intoxicating as any drug and I was already addicted as I allowed my fingers to please her in a way that she had clearly never experienced. That's when I noticed the movement off to the side.

Katara's eyes were still closed so I looked over her and was delighted I seeing the dome shape of the Avatar's head. It was time to turn things up a notch for our special guest because I doubted that he could tell exactly what I was doing.

I began pressing hotter butterfly kisses against her skin and she began to urge me to kiss her, which I delayed purposefully. Every time she tried to capture my lips I would kiss her somewhere else. I knew it was making her angry but I needed to carry out my plan regardless. I made eye contact with him for the first time and let him see the mischievousness in my eyes.

I turned my attention back to Katara what she wanted and sure enough she began to ramble about she wanted me to kiss her; perfect. I knew the avatar had heard her there was no way that he couldn't have.

I then kissed her with everything that I could muster without giving hint to my distraction. She had tasted so sweet that I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay there and continue to make love to her mouth before moving on to the real thing. If I wanted to I could have taken her right there in front of the avatar but a feeling told me that the avatar wouldn't have let it go on that far.

Ultimately I had to break away from those tantalizing lips when I felt her tightening around my fingers. She had looked so hurt and shocked when I pulled so abruptly away from her but it had to be done. With one last smirk at the avatar I broadcasted a talent neither knew I could perform; a type of teleportation that allowed me to make hasty exits. I could only go a certain distance and had to know exactly where I was going but it served its purpose.

Draining the last of the wine I opted to raid the ship for harder liquor but decided against it because I needed to be awake for the next part of my plan. I settled for gazing out the window and counting down the minutes until I would have my woman in my arms. It should be long now all I have to do is way a little longer for one of my men to spot that ridiculous flying bison and it'll be onto plan 2.

I couldn't help but smile as I began to anticipate our next meeting all I had to do was separate her from the avatar and everything will play out smoothly. It's a good thing I paid the village leader's daughter to keep her annoying brother out of the way for a while….

Katara's POV

I have never felt so utterly miserable in all my life.

The way Aang had looked at me as if I had committed the ultimate taboo…or maybe I really did. What shocked me the most was the fact that he made me feel the one emotion that I never thought he could bring forth out of me; fear. He hadn't gone into the Avatar State but I could feel that he was very close to, but the raw energy he displayed without even lifting a finger made the hairs on my arm rise.

I honestly have never seen him so angry before and what hurt the worst was the fact that I was the cause of it.

My stupid addiction to that bastard Prince that I can't describe…that I can't control…is the cause of it. If I could change back the hands of time then maybe I could stop all of this from happening. I should have known better than messing with fire like that. I should have known better than to succumb to his ministrations.

What was I?

Some kind of prostitute?

Why would I let him of all people touch, me in a way that should only be reserved for a husband and wife…hell at least for lovers?

We had no kind of previous relationship, hell, I no absolutely nothing about him and yet I melted in his arms as if it were the most natural thing to do.

What's worst is that I knew how Aang felt about me. I knew that he was in love with me but I did nothing to let my intentions known. For all I know, my refusal to set him straight may have caused him to believe that his feelings were reciprocated.

I never meant to intentionally lead him on. It was just natural to be around him, to laugh with, to joke around with, to eat meals and share stories with him. To me he was like my best friend nothing more nothing less. I never imagined us together and yet a part of me had always wondered whether he thought otherwise.

The age difference had little effect on me it was just that Aang failed to stir any kind of attraction, romantically and sexually. Yes, he had grown over the years.

He still has the same boyish face and bald head but he is well over a foot taller than me and his shoulders had broadened out a little and his voice has hit that adolescence stage where it was neither childishly high nor maturely deep; just somewhere in the middle. Maybe that's what it was. I had watched him grow up and that's why I don't harbor any romantic feelings towards him. I can only guess.

I'm still in the same spot he blasted me to. I had long since stopped my sobbing as I sit on edge waiting for him to come back.

It's as if my body has completely stopped working properly. I'm neither hungry nor tense from being in the same position for hours on end. It's as if my entire body is numb and the only thing that's actually is my mind as I continue to sit here and think. It's been hours now and dawn is approaching and yet I'm far from sleepy.

My legs are unable to support me long enough for me to go looking for him let alone reach Appa whose been watching me with distain in his eyes as if he knew all the trouble I had caused. Once again I never meant for any of this to happen. I bring my knees up and wrap my arms around them.

Suddenly I here a rustling in the bushes in front of me and I panicked. If it's a wild animal then I'm in deep trouble because there is no way that I can get up and run let alone defend myself. My muscles tense up for the first time but only relaxed a little when Aang's tall frame steps into view.

He isn't looking at me but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. They followed everything about him. From his face cleared completely of all emotion, his unreadable eyes, thinly drawn lips, down to his tense shoulders, to his hands where a number of scratches are prominent; evidence of hours of striking something…hard.

"Let's go" he said gruffly and not for the slightest moment did I think it was a request. It was as if my body snapped to attention and I was finally able to raise myself up on shaky legs. "Get your things. We're leaving now" His voice was crisp and firm as he started gathering up our things not looking in my direction at all. It was as if he refused to even acknowledge where I was.

"S-so we're not c-coming back?" I asked tentatively watching as his movements stopped and he finally turned to look at me.

His gaze pierced me like a knife as his eyes took me in finally with a look of cold indifference. "No we're not coming back regardless of what ever the hell kind of excuse you think you can come up with now"

"Aang…I just…" I began rambling, fidgeting with the hem to his shirt. What else was there for me to say?

"We have to get out of here before your little friend decided t pay us a visit. To think the guy has been here and you didn't say anything…sometime I really wonder Katara" Aang stated continuing to pack our things away on top of Appa's back. "Now let's go" he demanded.

I didn't hesitate in following his instructions but why did things have to turn out this way? Why did I have to be the one to turn Aang into what he is now? To make him so angry that he's turning slowly into something I could quickly fear, how had it come to this?

Aang jumped up on top of Appa and thrust his hand down to me, I hesitantly took it. His grip was firm and rough as he yanked me up on Appa's back. I sat further back putting enough distance from Aang and I that was more for his benefit than mine. I was pretty sure that Aang did not want to be bothered with being close to me.

The usually small oval ring on Appa's back seemed to have doubled as I stared at Aang's back from my side of the ring.

There was the familiar jolt in my stomach as Appa took flight soaring high into the sky. It still amazed me to no end that something so big and fluffy could manage flight but then again he did come from the air bending tribe. I looked over the edge and watched as the scenery changed as we soared higher and it was harder to identify individual trees from each other.

"How did Sokka get way out here?" I asked uncertainly and watched as his back stiffened before he turned to answer me.

"He took Appa and flew over with this guy to the village. Appa flew back without him"

"What guy?" I asked perplexed. I hadn't seen any strange guy.

"He showed like almost exactly at the same time you left. He said there was a festival in the village. Sokka went with him and I was supposed to bring you" he stated turning away from me again.

"A festival? What kind of festival?" I asked knowing I was pressing my luck. It was really obvious that he did not want to talk to me but the more we continued to converse the more I could pretend that everything was already. Call me stupid or whatever you like but something was better than nothing.

"It was a dedication to the air-bending tribe. A celebration that the village holds every ten years' is voice was hollow and I felt as if somebody had just punched me in the gut. He released the reigns he had on Appa to turn and stare directly in my face. I think he wanted to honestly see my reaction to this bit of news. Well he got what he wanted because another thing had been added to the list that was continuing to condemn me in Aang's eyes.

Not only did I dash all of Aang's hopes of us being together, let Zuko know where we were, betray his trust, but also made Aang miss the one thing he probably would have loved to see. It just couldn't get any worst.

Something good had to be waiting around the corner. I couldn't even form enough coherent words to apologize for everything. I couldn't even look at him anymore and resorted to looking down at my trembling hands. I was completely naked under Aang's shirt combined with the fact that it was early morning and the high altitude; I finally realized that I was freezing. My teeth began to chatter as my body shivered and I jumped in surprise when I felt the warmth of Aang's body next to mine.

I looked up at him but his eyes were unreadable as he wrapped a blanket around me and put his arm around my shoulders pulling me into his warmth. I was in complete and utter shock and a part of me was delighted that it seemed that he just might not be as mad as I thought. He might have found a way to forgive me somewhat. He dashed those hopes quickly.

"If you didn't look like you were going to freeze to death I wouldn't even bother" he stated coldly and yet his arm seemed to tighten around my shoulders.

I could feel my eyes watering as I fought back the tears that I knew would come cascading down my face. "Aang…you have to believe me…I'm so sorry for everything that I did to y-"

"Katara save it. Just please let me…just be quiet alright?" he asked roughly "just let me do this…just let me hold you okay?" the way he said it sent astonishment coursing through me. He wanted to hold me and I realized that I had never been this close to him before. Yes, he was still angry but I could tell that his feelings for me had not completely changed. I couldn't tell if this was a good thing or not but I was going to take anything that I could to get him to look at me the way he used to.

As the village became clearer I tried to hold on to the fact that Aang still had feelings for me which meant that he didn't completely write me off as an enemy. He had said that he couldn't trust me anymore but there was still hope. And by the way things were going hope was all I had left.

A/N: OK THIS IS FOR ALL THE LOYAL REVIEWERS AND READERS I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. IT'S SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT FROM WHAT I ORIGINALLY PLANNED BUT IT IS LONGER THAN MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I REALLY HATE WRITING A MAD AANG BUT IT'S NEEDED. ANYWAYZ ZUKO IS GOING TO GET EVEN MORE MANIPULATIVE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO YOU HAVE TO PROMISE TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE EIGHTH CHAPTER P AND RUNNING. I REALLY WANT TO GET TO THE NEXT LEMON SCENE SO REVIEW QUICKLY. IT STILL STANDS THAT IF YOU GIVE ME ATLEAST 100 REVIEWS THEN I PROMISE TO POST FASTER!XOXOXOXO


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this story but I just have to make one thing clear. Katara's eyes are not blue in this story…ok? I know that they are but I like giving my female characters brown eyes so sue me…or…well…maybe not but whatever that's just how it is so I'm just making it clear. I still love you guys and please review!!!

Chapter 8

Appa landed with a thud and Katara wasn't surprised with all the apprehensive looks everyone in the village were casting because of Appa's humongous size. Aang abruptly let go of her and jumped down and although he extended a hand to help her down she had the distinct feeling that he didn't want anymore bodily contact between them.

The ground was scattered with decorations as the villagers hustled about trying to clean up from last nights festivities. Fallen streamers, paper machete lanterns, and various other colorful decorations littered the streets as Aang and Katara made their way through the village.

Many people stopped and stared as they passed and Katara couldn't blame them. With the way she was currently dressed because she had been too preoccupied with her own thoughts to change and the fact that Aang was the Avatar Katara tried her best to keep her composure under the scrutiny of their stares.

As they continued to walk, with Aang slightly in the lead, Katara had the distinct notion that they were being followed but when she turned to look she spotted no one suspicious. It was like the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end yet she couldn't figure out what was causing it.

"Hey! You there!" an old man shouted from atop of a large stage located off to their left which probably had housed many of the performances that must have happened last night.

"You wouldn't be the Avatar would you?" he asked curiously as he stopped his sweeping and leaned on the handle of his robes. He was a kind looking old man with a long grey beard that trailed down his front almost to the floor. He was also wearing similar garments like Aang's air bending attire.

They walked together over to the stage and were not surprised when the murmuring continued but with increased intensity.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you I'm Aang" he said politely as the old man's eyes widened.

"Well I'll be I never thought I lived to see the day that the Avatar would come across our humble village. Did you enjoy yourself at the festival last night?" he asked as all thoughts of sweeping were swept out of his mind as he came off the stage to stand face to face with Aang.

Aang laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head as he responded, "No unfortunately I was a little preoccupied so I missed it. From what I see here it really must have been something though"

The old man shook his head "It's unfortunate that you had to miss the festivities, it really was something. There was a performance specially made as a dedication to the air-bending tribe that I'm sure you would have loved, but …oh well"

Katara watched as Aang's fists tightened and she had to turn herself from the conversation before she made herself feel worse then she already did. Unknown to herself she was being carefully watched by two people disguised to look like villagers.

"You sent the signal right?" a man named Sho, disguised as a beggar, asked his companion as he watched Katara put a little distance between herself and the Avatar.

"Don't worry; he should already be in position. All we have to do is lead her in the right direction" a man named Kato replied. He was disguised as an old man.

"Well, can we take these disguises off now? I mean how are we supposed to scare her if she thinks an old man and a beggar are after her?" Sho remarked quietly as he made a move to remove the tattered cloak he had wrapped around him.

"Go ahead. We have to separate her from the Avatar first though" Kato stated as he began to remove the fake beard and threw the cane off to the side.

"I think that little problem is taking care of its self. Look, I think she's sneaking off" Sho remarked happily. "Let's go"

He was indeed right up till now Katara had every intention of leaving Aang and putting some distance from them. Ever since Aang had started talking to Namu, who was the old man, she had been feeling worse and worse.

It just so happened that Namu was the village leader and in-charge of the air-bending dedication performance, so Aang and Namu were continuing to discuss the festival that Katara had made him missed. She was relieved that she hadn't had to the part in the conversation and just when she made her mind up to wander the village alone when Namu finally took a notice to her.

"Oho! This must be your girlfriend. What a pretty girl you are as well" Namu stated happily turning appreciative eyes on her.

Katara watched the way Aang's hands balled into fists and wished the ground would just swallow her whole. "Well…you see..." she began.

"She's not my girlfriend, just a…friend" Aang interjected but you could hear the tightness in his voice.

Namu's wise eyes turned back to Aang and all he said was "I see".

"We're here to find her brother anyway. His name is Sokka" Aang stated changing the subject. Aang and Namu continued to discuss Sokka's flirtatious behavior and Namu told Aang angrily how his daughter had gone off somewhere with Sokka.

By now Katara had begun inching further and further away from the two as she tried to occupy her thoughts with anything that would take her mind off how she had hurt Aang.

She had been debating whether or not to continue looking for Sokka for herself when she overheard a conversation someone was having and it only spiked her interest because she believed that she had heard her name.

She turned ever so slightly and noticed two men standing not to far off to her right talking to each other and if she wasn't mistaken one of them had just turned to look at her.

"If we can get a hold of her then the Avatar would have no choice but to be at our mercy" one of them said as the other man nodded his head.

"Prince Zuko will be pleased" the other said and this time she was positive they were talking about her.

What was she supposed to do? If they got a hold of her then she would only be bait once again. They'd force Aang to face Zuko and that was the last thing she needed. There was always the chance they would take her straight to him and he was the last person she wanted to see.

Katara did the first thing she could think of; she ran. However, she did not know that that was exactly what they had wanted and had been waiting for.

Sho and Kato silently chased after her making sure she turned where they wanted her to. They chased her exactly in the way they had rehearsed and now she was falling deeper and deeper into their trap. It wouldn't be long before she made the final turn and was caught.

Kato nudged Sho in the ribs and they both stopped running. They both watched as Katara had no choice but t turn down an alleyway they had specifically marked off as the meeting point. Now their job was done and headed back to the ship to await new orders.

Katara ran desperately through the streets blinking back tears. She couldn't scream out for help because surely Aang would here. She couldn't afford for herself to get caught and with the emotional state she was in now she wouldn't be surprised if her water-bending skills would decide to be a no-show.

She unconsciously pushed a bystander out of the way as she sprinted hoping the two men would give up. They had stayed closely behind her and she had no choice but to turn down different streets. She could feel her chest tightening, a pain in her side, and her legs were on fire; but she kept going.

Suddenly she found herself going down a one way street and the painful thought that they had been leading her this specific way flitted through her mind. It would make since because now she was in the most deserted part of the village and no one would be able to come to her aid if push came to shove.

As she ran desperately down the one way street ignoring the pain in her legs and the light drizzle that begun to dampen her clothes she noticed an alleyway off to the right. She was so relieved to find a way out that she blindly turned and began racing down the alleyway hoping for escape. That's when it happened.

Her body collided with a solid wall and she was sent to the cold, wet ground. The wall, or so she thought, grunted in response as it staggered back as well. Slightly dizzy from running and from getting the wind knocked out of her, she closed her eyes momentarily and tried to steady herself.

Then suddenly something clicked as she tried to stand on wobbly legs.

Since when did walls make grunting sounds?

She opened her eyes and they widened in horror as chocolate eyes met amber.

To her dismay, Zuko was standing right in front of her blocking her escape. This was exactly what she was afraid of; another confrontation.

"Wh-what do you want?" she questioned uncomfortably, her knees wobbling and her heart beating faster and faster by the second.

Zuko studied her silently and all thoughts of the two men chasing her fled her mind as his lingering gaze traveled down her body so ungodly slow that she thought she might faint. She suppressed a shiver that tingled up and down her spine at such an intimate gesture.

His gaze was like a loving caress that sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. His hand under his chin, he silently nodded his head approvingly, as she watched his amber eyes darken.

Heat spread throughout her body despite the rain through his intense stare. If she had any sense she would use this rain to her advantage to defend herself but it was no use. She could feel it. At the moment she was able to bend the water as much as Sokka could. Her mind was too muddled to concentrate on anything.

She noticed that his eyes did not reach her face and curiously she looked down. To her horror she was reminded that she had not been smart enough to change into her own clothes and thus was left in a thin, wet shirt that came above the knees. She had been so preoccupied that she had failed to notice that the rain had plastered the shirt to her like a second skin and Zuko was enjoying every minute of it.

The flimsy material was putting her on display and dusky nipples could be seen. Embarrasses beyond belief, she crossed her arms around her chest and tried her hardest to concentrate on bending the water out of her shirt. However, her efforts were pointless because she could not think straight when Zuko was so close to her she could practically smell his exotic male scent.

"Well, well, well…" he drawled huskily as he leaned in closer "…it seems you always get wet around me" If Katara had been fair skinned she probably would be blushing from her roots all the way down to her toes.

He then had the nerve to break into a devastatingly handsome smile that pleased and angered her at the same time. What angered her was the fact that he didn't know how honestly close to home he had hit.

"Just leave me alone" she retorted refraining from meeting his gaze once again.

His deep, throaty chuckle not only angered her but aroused her as well.

"For a girl who was begging me to kiss her, now you want me to leave you alone? I'm sorry to say it doesn't work like that sweet heart"

"Why are you making this so difficult? You got what you wanted" Katara responded sadly referring to how Aang felt about her now.

"Sweetheart, I came no where close to having what I truly wanted. But I will soon enough because I finish what I start" he said and the huskiness in his voice and the desire in his eyes told her exactly where his mind was at.

Berating herself for even feeling for a slight second anticipation for the secret promise in his words she turned away from him.

"I didn't ask you to finish anything. Just stay the hell away from me!" she snapped and when she turned to look at him she saw him continuing to smile deviously at her.

"Not with words, sweetheart, but with your eyes. I can see it in your eyes that you desire me just as much as I desire you. Just wait a little longer and I can give you what you want and more" he says seductively as he watched her body go tense for a moment before he began advancing on her.

Taking a step back she tried to stay level-headed despite the sexual attraction that was intensifying between them, "I-I never asked you for anything. So, just stay away from me" she said slowly backing herself up against the wall as she tried to pull herself away from his heated gaze.

Placing an arm on each side of her head and leaning in dangerously close. When he spoke, she noticed that his eyes were on her lips. "You have no idea how your lips have plagued me despite the short absence from them" he whispered in her ear heatedly.

And with that he closed the distance between their lips before she could come up with a rebuttal with a bruising kiss. It sent spirals of desire straight in between her legs as his tongue pried open her lips and darted inside tasting her. She didn't notice when his hand came down and was on the side of her neck somewhat massaging her. She didn't even notice the pressure he put on a spot behind her neck and all she knew was darkness as she collapsed into his arms.

When she awoke, she noted that her head was killing her. What had happened to her?

Her lips were swollen and she remembered that she was in an alley with Zuko. But when she finally took in her surroundings she realized she was no longer in an alley but in a vastly furnished suite.

The highly polished wooden floor, roaring fire place, beautiful rugs, and scarlet walls that created an intimate feeling to the room, and numerous lit candles that placed the room in a romantic glow; the room screamed expensive.

Sitting up she realized that she was in a king size four poster canopy bed decorated in black and red. The pillows, blankets, comforters, and sheets were made completely out of silk and satin. This room was nothing short of luxury living.

"But just where the hell am I" she muttered out loud and was surprised to find out that her throat was completely dry.

As if on cue the door west to the bed opened and in strode a scowling Zuko but upon noticing her awake changed to surprise.

"Well look who's finally awake" he drawled smiling as he continued to walk until he reached a table where a pitcher of water sat and poured a generous amount in a crystal glass before turning towards her and offering her the glass.

"Where am I" she snapped despite the strain on her throat.

Smiling softly he extended the glass to her. "Here, drink this" he ordered holding the glass in front of her.

She stared at him skeptically before debating whether or not to use the water to brandish a whip at him but did not want to count on her water-bending skills to have come back to her. Thinking better of it she grabbed the glass and drained it dry despite the fact he watched her the entire time.

"That's better isn't it?" he asked smirking taking the glass from her and sitting it on the stand next to the bed. He then took the opportunity to sit down on the edge briefly aware that he could smell her scent on his bed and knew from then on he would have pleasant dreams at night.

Glaring at him evilly, she wiped her mouth before retorting once again "Where am I?"

His smile widened as he stated simply "On my ship"

"Your what?! Your ship?!" she shouted incredulously her hands folding into fists.

"Yes", he replied simply enjoying the way her eyes ignited when she was angry. It gave her such a sexy look that he was tempted to say he wasn't planning on letting her to leave just to see her expression.

"B-but why?" she stammered. "What do you want from me?" she asked desperately.

"I thought that was obvious…" he drawled placing a hand on her cheek, "…I want you"

"So you kidnapped me?" she asked skeptically swatting his hand away before she lost focus.

"In better sense of the word, yes" he said simply staring her directly in the eyes.

"So…I'm bait once again, is that it?" she spat hotly glancing around angrily for any type of liquid. Eyeing the pitcher she told herself that there was no way her skills would fail her when she was angry.

"I'm not interested in the Avatar anymore" he replied calmly letting his eyes roam down once again.

"You're not she asked curiously. Since when did he give up in his pursuit to capture Aang? How did he expect to get back to the Fire Nation without him? She watched transfixed, as his eyes once again grew clouded and noted that when he spoke his voice was even deeper and husky.

He slowly climbed completely on the bed towards her and she had no choice but to lean back until he was completely covering her and his face was dangerously close to her ear.

"No, I'm more interested in the tempting seductress below me who has me hard every time I see her", he whispered in her ear as he licked it lightly, "I'm more interested in seeing you writhe under me in pleasure as you scream my name over and over"

And with that she had no doubts on what his intentions were.

A/N: This is my own little version of the anime so you will notice that Zuko is not poor even though he's in danger of his father killing him. So if there are any problems you might have don't hesitate to tell me. Please keep reviewing and also I'm searching for an editor right now so the position is open right!!! Plus I gave you guys a little incentive to keep reviewing because believe me the next chapter gets really steamy if you know what I mean. Love you guys!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime even though I wish I did. If I did then I would make sure that people knew that Katara and Zuko were meant to be.

**A/N:** I want to make a few things clear first. There's some lemony action going on at the beginning of this chapter so you are warned. Also, this doesn't go for this chapter but the story doesn't follow the original Avatar story line at all. When I was writing later chapters I realized this as I watched some of the episodes over. So if you see any specific things then they were intentionally done not on accident. Also, there are hints of things happening from in Katara's past that are definitely not true in the original so I'm warning you now before I post the chapters Anyway I hope you enjoy and make sure you review because I love reading them. 

**Chapter 9**

He allowed his words to sink in before slightly nibbling on her ear.

He noted how her body shuddered and he realized that he had found her weak spot. Saving it for late, he continued towards her neck where he placed hot kisses against her steadily heating skin, trailing to her throat.

He glanced up during his ministrations and saw that she had closed her eyes and was slightly panting. Her hands gripped his silky sheets as she seemed to submit to the pleasures he was invoking within and on her.

Smirking inwardly he continued to press wet, hot kisses along her neck, chin, and collarbone. Sneakily, he began to slide her shirt up passed her stomach as he peppered her skin with his lips and flicked out his tongue to taste her moist skin; reveling in the exotic taste of her skin.

He raised his head back to her face and teasingly kissed her, parting her lips ever so lightly; but not going further. He wasn't surprised when she brought her hands up, wrapping around his neck, to keep his head in place, his lips now firmly on hers.

Grinning inwardly, he deepened the kiss into a more passionate one to distract her as he ripped the flimsy material from her slender body.

He broke their kiss despite her obvious protest and heatedly moved his way down. He placed light kisses, which tingled her skin, on her breasts, stomach, before reaching his destination.

Up to this point Katara was unable to think of one coherent thought. Part of her felt ashamed for giving in to his ministrations so quickly without protest, and the other half was reveling in the wonderful feelings he was invoking onto her body

She should make him stop.

She had no idea about what he was doing or what he intended to do by placing himself down there and she guessed her confusion shown on her face because he chuckled.

Laughing quietly at her inexperience and took it in great stride to show her all the many ways to please. Oh, what he wouldn't give to just claim her right then.

But he had a plan in his head and he would not heedlessly ignore it. He was not mistaken nor confused about what he wanted.

This was lust not love.

Once he got her out of his head and satisfied his own needs he could go back to the way it was. The way it should be.

However the thought of the making the woman the Avatar was in love with in love with him was a tantalizing notion. Payback for the many defeats he had faced at the Airbender's hands.

He knew he could have Katara right then with little resistance but where was the fun in that?

What could he say? He was an experienced lover and knew how to conjure certain emotions in a woman's body. Ecstasy and lust were the ones he was most familiar with but he did not doubt that some of the women he had met over the years had developed feelings for him.

There was not one part on the women's anatomy that he not touched, caressed, or tasted. Demonstrating this, he flicked his tongue out on the special place in-between her thighs and was not taken off guard when her body arched completely off of the bed.

In response to the foreign yet highly pleasurable feeling she gasped out loud and began to wiggle her lips. She could not describe the tingling sensation of having his warm tongue on her hot center. It was sending quivering spirals of gratification coursing through her as her desire for the fire bender soared.

Without moving his mouth he removed his shirt before firmly clamping down on her thighs to keep her in place and separated for better access as he moved his tongue slowly deliberately in small circles. He began alternating from licking and nibbling on her slicken heat.

The scent of her arousal was making him harder than the times when he watched her bathe. Her gasps and moans weren't making it any easier to refrain from throwing control out the window and letting carnal passion have its way.

"Zu-ko" she whimpered her voice quivering as her hands traveled to his broad shoulders and dug her fingernails deep into his skin; her back arching off the bed once again.

That turned him on more than he ever though possible and seriously began debating if she would wait or not. Hearing her say his name so breathlessly and seductively was more intoxicating than any drug.

Picking up the pace of his mouth, he savored the way her moans came faster and louder.

"Zu.ko…Z-Zu..Ko…I…I..Zu-ko..**ZUKO!!**" she screamed piercingly into the headboard as her back arched completely off the bed, sweaty from head to toe, and panting heavily having just reached her climax. It was the most exhilarating feeling she had ever felt in her life and had flooded her entire being as if a humongous dam had broken.

Drinking the sweet honey that exploded in his mouth he continued to place kisses on the inside of her thighs. Moving up slowly towards his destination, he stopped to kiss both of her breasts, before reaching her face and basked in the sight of her half-lidded eyes and supple lips parted as she panted.

He was surprised when she grabbed his face and thoroughly kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. She dominated the kiss pushing her way into his mouth and tasting herself for the first time.

Her fierceness intrigued him and he broke the kiss only to attack her lips once again gaining entrance into her sweet mouth. As he ravaged her mouth with his he brought his knees up on the outside of her legs fully intending to remove his pants.

"Prince Zuko, are you in there?" the muffled sound of his Uncle's voice drifted unwelcome to Zuko's ears. Katara broke the kiss in anxiety but Zuko paid it no mid and continued kissing her neck.

"S-stop...someone's at the door" Katara managed to get out quietly as she tried desperately to push Zuko off of her.

"So what, let him wait" came his husky reply as he nibbled on her ear ignoring her silent protest.

Taking a deep breath she continued, "It doesn't sound like he's waiting"

"The door's locked" he stated simply.

"I don't remember you locking it when you came storming in here" she replied sarcastically finally succeeding in getting his full attention as his body went rigid.

"Shit!" he cursed as he tried to make his way to the door, hopping over a chair in the process.

Finally freed from beneath him, Katara dove off the bed and under it taking the ripped remains of her shirt with her. Why she decided to hide she had no idea but the thought of letting a strange fire-bender that she was on board did not seem very inviting.

Just as she expected the door opened before Zuko could lock it and she could see the highly polished black boots just right in front of Zuko's bare ones.

When had he taken off his shoes?

Whoever it was must have been his Uncle because she could not think of a single person that would talk to Zuko so carefree.

"Just what were you doing that you couldn't answer me?" Iroh asked his nephew, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

Thinking it was better to get to the point than rise to his uncle's bait he glanced behind his shoulder and noticed that Katara was hiding.

He crossed his arms and glared "What do you want?" he demanded rudely.

"Why, aren't you going to invite me in Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked smiling as he too glanced around his nephew's body to look into the room.

"I'll ask you again. What do you want, Uncle?" Zuko gritted out eager to rid himself of the old man.

"Can't I come spend some time with you?" Iroh inquired in mock hurt, placing a hand to his chest.

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired" Zuko replied faking a yawn.

"You didn't seem so tired from the noises that I heard coming from in here" Iroh sneakily countered his grin widening as he watched the anger roll off his nephew in waves.

"Mind your own business, Uncle" Zuko snapped as he fought the urge to wipe the knowing look of his Uncle's face.

"I thought your safety was my business. From the scream I heard I thought you were under attack" Iroh remarked lightly.

"There was no scream" he responded lividly.

"Just like you are actually tired, Prince Zuko" Iroh replied knowingly inching to the side to get a better look into the room.

"Are you insinuating something?" Zuko demanded as he clenched his fists.

"Yes, I am" Iroh responded smoothly.

"What I do in the privacy of my own room is none of your concern" Zuko said heatedly.

"How is it private when your crew is talking right now about the girl you commissioned two of them to lure away from the safety of her friends?" asked Iroh coolly all traces of mischievousness gone.

"So you use the excuse of wanting to spend time with me to have a look around to confirm your own suspicions?" Zuko inquired intensely.

"Prince Zuko is it true or not that you hold a woman captive in your own room?" Iroh asked composedly realizing that his nephew had failed to answer the question.

"Do you see a woman in here?" he asked as he stood to the side to briefly let his Uncle see into the room.

"No, but I'm sure..." Iroh began

"You answered your own question, good night Uncle" Zuko stated irately slamming the door and locking it.

He could hear the sound of his Uncle sighing before turning to walk down the hallway.

Walking away from the door he approached the bed and got down on his knees to look under the bed "You can come out now" he said calmly before straightening up.

Slightly trembling, she got out from under the bed and stood with the sheets draped around her body tightly.

"As delicious as you look with that wrapped around you I think you'd look much better without" he assessed seductively as he began approaching her with a gleam in his eye.

Reacting purely on instinct she concentrating on the pitcher and the water began to swirl before easily streaming out of the pitcher towards her, with a flick of her wrist the cold water shot out and splashed him clear in the face. Before he couldn't even realize what was going on, she had formed the water into a whip and had it around his neck.

"Stay away from me. None of this was supposed to happen. I have to get back to Aang and apologize and if I have to go through you to get there I will" she snapped one hand on the sheets the other holding the whip in place.

His eyes widened at her change in demeanor and strangely enough he found he likes it.

Smirking, he raised his hand and clasped the whip. Letting out a steady flow of heat and watched as the whip hissed and evaporated into steam.

"How long do you think you can keep lying to yourself, telling yourself what you feel isn't real?" Zuko asked alluringly as he took another step towards her.

"What I_ feel_ is total disgust for even letting you touch me" She retorted not in the least deterred by the fact he seemed unafraid of her. She couldn't blame him anyway because he had her in his advantage.

"From the way you were clinging to me so desperately and screaming my name so passionately I beg to differ" Zuko remarked calmly

"I-I was caught up in the moment" she defended herself and yet didn't feel as if that was an adequate excuse.

He watched unafraid as she formed another whip. He ignited his own left hand but knew there was no point in taking a battle stance.

"You can't keep denying yourself of what you really want…" he approached her quickly and grasped her with his right hand, "…and what you need" he countered as he watched her falter somewhat.

Brandishing her whip at his hand, she watched as steam once again rose into the air with a faint hiss.

"I don't need you so just stay away from me and let me" she growled struggling against his iron-like grip.

"I can't do that sweetheart" he commented smoothly

"And why not?' she demanded angrily

"Because I want you and I get what I want" he responded not taking his eyes off hers.

"You cocky ass bastard!" she screeched wondering if she should even bother covering herself. If she could free her other hand then she might be able to put up a decent fight against him despite the limited amount of water in the vicinity.

"So I've been told" he muttered as he allowed his gaze to travel down her form again. She knew right then that if she were to drop the sheet at any point she'd be in trouble of his roaming hands and the chance that she'd be able to get in a water-bending stance quickly enough was slim to none.

"I give for now" she stated releasing her hold on the water and it slipped easily back into the pitcher.

"Didn't know you were so submissive" he remarked chuckling.

"Don't think for a moment that I won't take the first opportunity to escape. And if I were you I wouldn't dare go to sleep around me" She added darkly as she watched him contemplate her words for a few seconds.

"I guess your right, Good night sweetheart" he said finally and before she could comprehend what he was about to do his free hand was behind her neck pressing the same amount of pressure as last time on the spot behind her neck and all she knew was darkness once again.

Zuko caught her before she fell and picked her up bridal style and laying her on his bed.

Joining her and wrapping the covers around them both he sighed as he pulled her body flush up against his own and marveled how perfectly she fit in his arms. Her threat of escaping did not disturb him because by the time she awoke they would be very far from the Avatar. He was more worried about what would happen if she wandered around the boat plotting to escape when there were depraved men on board who haven't been with a woman in a long while.

Telling himself not to worry about such a thing now he nodded off into the sleep he was deprived of, he rested peacefully with the slender body of the woman who had haunted his dreams pulled flush up against his.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have some more coming up right after this so please give me your reviews.x0x0x0x0


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Katara's POV

I'm alone…

That was the first coherent thought that went through my mind as I woke up once again in that conniving bastard's room.

How long has it been since he first kidnapped me?

Are the other's worried about me?

Are they coming for me?

Probably not, I wouldn't hold it against them if they didn't, especially Aang. All I've done is caused more trouble for him. He has the world to save not some girl who betrayed his trust. There's no point even lingering on the prospect that he's going to come save me so I might as well stop playing the victim and figure something out.

After all, how many kidnapped people have the opportunity of escape and don't take it? Not a single one.

Sitting up in the bed I couldn't suppress the shudder than ran through my body as I realized that I was inexplicably cold. That probably had to do with the fact that I was stark naked.

Wrapping my arms around myself, I tried my hardest not to remember the way Zuko had held me. The way he had made me feel things that I shouldn't was too intoxicating. They were those things that could get me thinking of him in a way that I definitely shouldn't.

'I had to snap out of it. He was the reason that Aang hated me right now, probably Sokka as well by now. Now that I'm stuck here I'm just his prisoner. However, not for long because as soon as I find my damn clothes I'm out of here' I thought ferociously pushing the silk sheets aside.

"Now where in the hell are my clothes?" I thought aloud and realized how scratchy and dry my voice was once again. "Damn him" I muttered looking around the room before grinning happily at the sight of a pitcher of water on the table by the far wall.

Jumping up and ignoring the tingling in between my thighs, I made my way across the room and over to the pitcher. For a moment I thought it must be a trick because how could he be so unbelievably stupid as to leave water around me alone?

Did he think I wasn't going to try and escape? Did he honestly think I was going to patiently wait here as if everything was ok? Taking a crystal goblet, and disregarding the thought that his lips might have touched this very glass, I poured a generous amount inside and drunk it down in one gulp.

Satisfied that there was a sufficient amount left for me escape I returned to my earlier pursuit of my clothes. I may have been crazy to drink anything aboard the ship of the enemy but I wasn't stupid enough to try and make my escape completely naked when the ship was probably full of sex-deprived heathens.

I almost shouted my delight at seeing my clothes lying neatly on a chair as if waiting for me. This was almost too easy, too simple. Was he expecting me to leave?

Well I wasn't going to sit around and miss a great opportunity. If I had to swim to shore I would. Heck, all I need was something flat and durable and I could use my water bending to shoot me across the water.

I picked up the shirt and remembered that my clothes actually consisted of just Aang's shirt and my underwear. Bringing the shirt to my nose I could smell his earthy scent. It was one of those heart-warming smells that filled you with this sense of security and I loved that about him. He was so gentle and kind ands so down to earth even though he was an air-bender and loved to soar in the skies.

His scent was the exact opposite of Zuko's. His scent was exotic and manly. It intoxicated my senses and made me think crazy things, and yet I lusted after it. It fills me this uncompromising need for something. Something that I know Aang would never be able to give me no matter how hard he tried.

'I've wasted enough time already. I don't need to be comparing them right now' I thought bitterly placing the shirt over my head and tugging it down. 'Just great it only covers my behind! Well, it's better than nothing I guess'

Tugging on my underwear, I go back for the pitcher of water and decided that it would be too much trouble to carry the pitcher around with me so summoning the water out I swirled it around me for a moment to get my mind set and ready.

Approaching the door, I realized slicing the door into pieces would cause too much commotion so I brought the water up to resemble a long blade and sliced down the side of the door where the lock was. I was surprised at how little noise it made but I didn't get excited yet.

Forming the water into a ball, so I could use my other hand, I opened the door as silently as I could. Praying that door didn't have a smirking prince behind it, I eased it open and sighed a breath of relief that there weren't any guards stationed outside.

Creeping into the darken hallway, I had no idea what time of day it was. I hadn't thought of opening the heavy draperies from the window to gaze out at the sky. The darkened corridors gave me no indication whether it was day or night. Slinking against the wall, I practiced my imaginary stealth skills and crept down the hallway, praying no one spotted me.

Despite it being dark, I could tell that the walls were painted a deep blood red and many cherry wood doors lined them. That was strange seeing as I thought they wouldn't have something flammable aboard a fire nation ship. I could see golden torches lining the top every few feet but they were spaced so far apart that it never illuminated much past what was in my face.

I rounded a corner and was intent on speeding up my pace when the sound of deep voices filled the air.

"…and I says to him… why all this trouble over a peasant? And cap'n was like She's not a peasant she's a princess!..." a burly voice slurred to another.

"A princess? But how?..." another man's voice asked amazed. I crouched down low and attempted to blend in so that I could continue my quest. Some unknown princess was none of my business. However, I did feel bad for the poor soul. I had more important things to worry about. Like how was I going to take down to oversized baboons with causing a scene?

"Are you having fun?" a low voice rumbled in my ear before nipping it lightly. I knew who it was without even having to turn around but that didn't stop my body's natural and yet embarrassing reaction. My mouth betrayed me as it shrieked and my body lost my trust by jumping forward and landing on my stomach in front of the two conversing soldiers.

"What the hell?" one of the men yelled grabbing at his sword.

"Put your swords down and step away" the same drawling voice ordered, and the guards quickly dropped their swords.

I scrambled to my feet to face the man that matched the voice. The fact that I knew who he was just by his smell sent shivers down my spine as well as the fact that he had snuck up on me without making the slightest noise.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? Did you get lost?'

Bracing myself defensively, I erected a shield around my mind. I was not going to fall weak to his seductive drawl or his tantalizing eyes. I remained silent and waited on pins and needles for him to come closer so I could attack. The guards I could handle but with this arrogant bastard I would need to concentrate if I wanted to escape.

"Not talkative are we?" Zuko chuckled as he stepped closer to me. "There are ways around that" he added mischievously.

I concentrated on my fighting stance and dared with his eyes to attack. Controlling the water into a shape of a ball I held it back with both of my hands.

His eyes went to my face, then to the ball water, then they flicked behind me, before returning to the ball of water. Then his eyes found mine and he smiled slightly before nodding his head.

I had no idea what he was thinking but I was concentrating all on him that I completely forgot about the two guards behind me. That proved to be a terrible mistake.

The next thing I knew a huge shot of flame had extinguished my one last hope of escape. The water burned my hands as it evaporated and I was left swearing as steam bellowed around me. One day I was going to train myself to be able to work with steam because this seemed to be happening a little too often.

"Return to your posts" Zuko ordered to the guards. "She's harmless now" he smirked as I heard them shuffling away hurriedly.

"How long has it been?" I gritted out glaring at him still.

"How long has what been?" he asked calmly. That damn smile never leaving his face.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about! How long have I been stuck here?" I demanded heatedly.

"Oh, hmm, let's see... three days" he said nonchalantly folding his arms.

"Three days!" I yelled, "I've been here for three whole days?" Where were Aang and Sokka? Did Aang think I ran away? Are they looking for me?

Zuko watched the myriad of questions flash across my face and must have known where my thoughts were headed because he said "If you think the Avatar and your brother are coming for you then forget it. We've been sailing since I brought you here. The ship is even designed not to look like a Fire Nation ship on the outside. There is no way they are going to catch up with us anytime soon"

None other than Zuko's sneaky ways instantly cut the last string of hope that I had been holding on to for dear life. "I hate you" I stated as my shoulders slumped in defeat. I would just have to think of another plan later.

I turned to retreat back to wherever it was that he was holding me captive when he attacked me. No sooner had I turned my back then I was pushed forcefully up against the wall off to the left.

The sudden attack knocked the breath right out of my lungs. I struggled to push myself away from the wall and I realized that something or should I say someone was pressed directly against me locking me in between the wall and their arms that were stretched out in front on each side of my face.

"You should never turn your back on someone you hate" he growled nipping at my neck roughly. I winced and reflexively arched and the action pressed me back into his chest.

"I never thought you were so cowardly that you would attack someone from behind" I countered trying and failing to free myself. His deep, throaty laugh resonated off the walls and right down my spine as the familiar flicker of arousal sparked through me.

"Cowardly huh? Well I play to win and if the object of my desire gives me an opening I take it" he replied seductively pulling the bottom of my left ear into his mouth.

Not allowing him the satisfaction to see me whither, I refrained from speaking. His lips trailed lower down my neck and to my shoulder and it took all my pride and will power from collapsing in his arms. He must have sensed my reaction because he moved back to my ear and with that ungodly sexy voice of his whispered, "Now take it back"

To weak in the knees to comprehend what he was saying and so ashamed of myself I still chose not to speak. He then turned me around and his mouth was on mine before I could even register the change in positions.

I instantly berated myself for responding to his kiss as roughly as he did, but the flicker of arousal had spread like a wild-fire into a soaring flame of need and want. When his tonguq probed my lips none to gently, I reacted witout hesitation and opened to him, letting my desperate need flood into him. His hands had left the wall and were now caressing my hips.

He pulled me even closer to him and I was able to feel his arousal immediately. My tongue battled with his ferociously and with a passion I didn't know I possessed. I took just as much as he gave and still wanted more. My mouth fed off his and even though I should have been satisfied I wasn't. I still wanted more contact. The longer we kissed the more I wanted him. The more I wanted him the more I realized I was in deeper than I thought.

A:/N: So sorry for the delay but I've been swamped so I had to cut this chapter in half and I'll post the next one as soon as I can. Keep reviewing because I appreciate them. X0x0X0


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the plot.

Chapter 11

Katara's P.O.V.

When the need for air overrode everything, he finally broke the kiss and raggedly tried to catch his breath. I was slightly pleased that I had affected him just as much as he had me. "Take it back," he ordered once he was able to catch his breath. I noted, disappointedly, that it had not taken more than a second and yet I was still reeling from what had just transpired between us.

Still drugged from the most passionate kiss I had ever had in my life, I had trouble trying to figure out what he was saying. "Huh?" was my intelligent response.

"What you said before…"

"What did I say?"

"You mean to tell me that you don't remember?" he asked sighing heavily, and the action made me remember that I was still in his arms. I tried to pull away but he would not let me.

"I said a lot so I don't know why I should take any of it back!" I snapped at him placing my arms on his shoulders in an attempt to push him away.

"Because you didn't mean it," he replied simply staring into my eyes.

Apparently, the man had lost his mind because he was not making any sense.

"What do you mean? I meant every word I said!" I yelled defensively.

"You don't hate me," he stated as if it were a known fact to the universe.

"Have you lost your mind? What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded as I stopped my attempt to shove him away. He was making absolutely no sense. How could he say that I did not hate him? He kidnapped me for god-sake! Of course, I hated him; of course, I despised him, because that is how I was supposed to feel towards this man.

"You said that you hate me and I don't believe you," he explained as if talking to a two year old.

"You don't believe me? Why the hell should I care if you believe me or not?" I practically yelled in his face. "You kidnapped me, remember? You turned Aang against me!" Of course, that last part was not exactly true. I had more to with that than Zuko but blaming it on him made me feel a whole lot better.

"If you really hated me, as you say, then what just happened between us wouldn't have happened. There was feeling in there somewhere. Whether it was just plain lust, I do not care; I just know it was not hate. Hate is where you have a strong emotion of intense revulsion and as far as I can tell you weren't too revolted to practically maul my lips off," he said as his eyes swiftly moved to my lips.

Unconsciously, I licked my lips and was not surprised when his hold on me tightened. What he had said earlier about taking something back, this must have been what he was talking about. He went through all of that just to prove a damn point.

Here I was, weak in the knees, and close to jumping this man and he did it all to prove a damn point. Now my dislike for him grew even bigger for I knew he was right. I knew that I did not hate him. There was no way my body would have responded to his if I hated him.

No, there was something there between us that I could not describe. A need that I wished was not there.

My lips were still throbbing and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable in an area down yonder. Something like that would never have happened with Aang. He may be a skill fighter, caring, and brave man but he would never be ale to give me what this devastating man had just bestowed upon me.

Something so breathtakingly passionate that I had been seeing stars, and so potently drugging that I was now addicted. Yes, I did not hate him. Yes, I disliked him in many ways. Yet I wanted more; so much more and I knew he could give it to me. The only problem was I was not too sure I could handle it if I were to get it.

"I don't hate you. I do not like you either. Now can you please let me go?" I asked finally and was greatly surprised when he released me gently.

"Now that that's covered, let's go. It is not safe to be wandering in a ship of sex- starved men" he replied sternly taking my hand and began leading me down a hallway.

"I wasn't wandering. I was trying to escape, you idiot" I shot back none to happy to realize he was leading me back to his room.

"Wouldn't have done you any good; those soldiers were placed there purposefully, just in case you tried something like that," he stated calmly despite my shout of outrage.

"You knew I was going to go that way? I bet you were just waiting to see me try and escape just for the fun of catching me!" I snapped angrily as he came to his door and admired my handy work.

"Exactly" he mumbled absentmindedly as he studied the lock that I had sliced in half so accurately that it almost looked whole despite the line running across it. "Nice job" he said before welding it back together in two seconds flat. He then took out a key and unlocked the door before dragging me inside.

When he let me go, I swayed slightly on my feet suddenly woozy. It then dawned on me that I had not eaten anything in three days.

"Hungry are we? That's to be expected I guess, from all the sleeping you did I forgot you haven't eaten" he stated thoughtfully as if discussing the weather.

"No thanks to you" I growled clenching my fists. "I mean I haven't even had a bath!" I snapped.

"Oh, yes…that as well. Do you mind if I watch?" he asked smirking deviously "You know some pleasures just can't be quenched?"

"I can't stand you…you…you evil, conniving, bastard!" I shrieked throwing up my arms. The sudden actions made the wooziness come back and I sank to the ground in a heap.

"So do you want this evil bastard to go get you something to eat or not? I may even consent to allow you to bathe, alone, if you promise not use any of your water-bending," he said smiling as he made his way back to the door.

"As if I would promise to something so ridiculous," I stated hotly folding my arms.

"I could always tie you up and bathe you myself" he replied looking me squarely in the eyes. I knew he was not joking and the very thought sent shivers through out my body.

"Fine. You win," I conceded dropping my head in defeat.

"I always do" he replied before exiting and I heard the lock click as he departed.

With no more water, there was no chance of trying to repeat my earlier escape attempt. Besides, I had no strength left anyway.

I used nothing but pure will power to move my feet to the bed where I sat exhaustedly. My life just sucked too much for this to be fair.

I must have lain on my back staring absentmindedly for a while because I heard the click of the lock and the door opened. I did not look because I knew it was anyway.

However, the delicious smell that wafted up to my nose sent me skyrocketing up. Sitting on a table across from me was a tray of the most delectable looking food I had ever seen. On the other hand, maybe it was the fact that I was close to starvation that I found it so appealing and mouthwatering.

"Roasted duck, potatoes, corn, green beans, rolls, and peas sitting on a silver platter steaming hot awaited me. Zuko was pulling out a chair indicating that I sit in it and I obliged without a second thought.

I was hoping that he would leave me to stuff my face to my heart's content but I was not so fortunate. He took a seat directly opposite of me and proceeded to watch me.

At this, point and time I could not care less as long as he remained quiet but I could shake the uneasiness I felt at having him stare openly at me.

Telling myself to get over it I hastily began to eat trying to rid myself of the pain in my stomach. I must have been half-way through when I happened to look up and noticed that he was still staring directly at me.

He had not said a word the entire time but his eyes had never left my face. It was making me extremely uncomfortable.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked irritated as I gulped down another roll.

"No" he replied blankly.

"No soldiers to be ordering around? No prostitutes to be added to your list of conquests?" I asked sarcastically hoping he might have something to do besides watch me like a hawk.

"Not that I know of" he replied calmly.

"No bed slave to demean?" I asked casually.

This actually caused him to smile, as he lowered his eyes and when he spoke, his voice was slightly husky. "I was with her last night" he replied looking me directly in the eyes.

An emotion I did not want to deal with reared its ugly hair and I was filled with an unabated jealousy. So, he had left me to go be with another woman?

"Is that so?" I asked coldly as I gritted my teeth. I was insane if I was actually jealous of some unknown woman but I was. It made me feel as if what happened last night meant absolutely nothing to him. "You must have had a nice time"

"Oh, I did but my satisfaction came from pleasuring her" he stated deviously, his eyes twinkling as he sat back in his chair.

I could not believe him! No longer hungry I pushed the slightly empty plate away from me as I glared at him. He had done the same thing to her that he had done to me. I felt so misused that I was beginning to feel sick.

"I guess you had a full night then. No wonder you weren't here when I woke up!" I hollered standing up. The nerve of this guy making me feel so inadequate. As if I was not good enough that he had to go to some whore.

What was I thinking? I should not care where he spends his time or whom he spends it with. However, I would be damned that I did though.

"Jealous are you?" he asked amused as he continued to sit calmly watching me.

"Jealous! Why should I be jealous that you spent your time with some poor girl who's forced to do your bidding and sedate your lust?" I demanded as I glared at him angrily.

"I didn't force her to do anything. I may have initiated it but she wanted me to finish. There is no doubt about that," he stated and I noticed that his smirk was gone. He must have been serious.

"Well I don't want to hear about your whores!" I bellowed at him so angry with him and myself.

"Last time I checked, you had started this little conversation" he replied evenly standing up as well. "And I didn't know you thought so lowly of yourself"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded taken back as my fists unclenched.

"I was talking about you, Katara"

"Me? You just said you spent the night with some bed slave, or did you forget?"

"I didn't forget. I was talking about you"

"I'm not a bed slave!" I said hotly.

"Last time I checked, I was holding you captive and you've been sleeping in my bed. You do the math" he chuckled as he saw the blood rush to my face.

I was so angry and embarrassed that it did not make any sense. How could I have fallen for that one? I walked into that one. Here I was, hating some unknown woman only to realize that the woman was me.

"Do you understand now?" he asked me as he watched my anger slowly disappear.

"Whatever" I muttered. I had just made a complete fool of myself and now all I wanted was a bath.

He must have read my mind because he said, "So do you want to get cleaned up now or was there some other question you wanted to ask?"

"Bath" was all I said. I was too tired to do anything else.

"Then come here," he ordered holding out his hand.

I glared at him before walking towards him. I expected him to grab my hand but instead he pulled out a scarf from inside his pocket. I was slightly confused but he answered my unasked question by motioning for me to come closer. He then proceeded to tie the scarf around my eyes.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked dryly as I stared into nothingness.

"Yes" he replied simply, "Can't have you knowing where you're going"

"Right, I forgot" I remarked sarcastically.

My answer was a sharp tug on my hand and I was guided out the room and down a series of hallways. There were many sharp turns and even though I had my thinly soled shoes on, I could tell that the flooring was still the same.

We went down a flight of stairs and we went up a flight of stairs. I knew this was done purposefully to keep me from memorizing anything because I knew there was no way Zuko would pick a room the farthest from a bathroom.

We finally came to a halt and I was surprised that I had not heard a single voice on our long journey here. Certainly, there must be more people on this ship but before I could voice my speculations, I was pushed into a slightly steamy room and I heard the distinct clicking of the door locking behind me.

I was about to reach up and remove the scarf but warm, rough hands removed it for me. What awaited my eyes was a beautiful bathroom with ruby red walls, porcelain sink; oversized tub that looked like it could fit six people, and mirrors on the left and the right walls.

The steam was coming from the gloriously steamy bath water but before I could relieve my tense muscles, I realized that there was an obstacle in my way.

Zuko was still in the room.

"I thought you were going to let me bathe alone if I cooperated?" I asked without turning around. Just the heat emanating off him from his proximity was making sweat.

"I was, but kind of like the idea of tying you up", he stated huskily his voice mere millimeters from my ears. "It opens up so many pleasurable opportunities" and with that he licked the back of my neck.

I instinctively arched my back, and in doing so, my eyes landed on the ceiling where I could see myself staring hazily back me. Dear God there was a mirror over the tub.

I knew what he wanted and what was even more obvious, what I wanted. Without turning around, I stepped towards the tub. Yes, here was my element, my source of power, and if I had the strength, I might have tried to attack him. Seeing, as I had none I had no choice but to do what came natural.

I stripped and stepped into the gloriously hot water with a sigh of happiness. From the rustling, I could hear behind me, I knew that Zuko was stripping as well. I willed myself not to turn and look and I would have succeeded if not for those damn mirrors.

One glimpse of Zuko's devastatingly sexy, naked flesh and I was instantly turned on. There was no denying that he was a fine specimen of male vitality and sexuality.

I listened slightly apprehensive as he stepped inside the bath. I felt the little waves that rippled through the water as he made his way to me. I could feel his hands grabbing my mine pulling them behind my back and the same scarf that was tied around my eyes was tied securely around my hands.

I should have resisted. I should have put up a fight. Nevertheless, I did not. Some part of me was curious as to what he wanted to do to me. Besides there was no denying the fact that I probably would not be able to water-bend until I got my strength back so I had no choice but to be submissive.

When he slowly turned me around so I was facing him, my breath hitched into my throat as I gazed into his darkened amber eyes. There was lust there definitely but there was something underlining it but I could not make it out.

"You don't know how I've fantasized of having you like this again," he said slowly as hand trailed from the side of face down to waist in an excruciatingly slow caress. "Would you mind if I demonstrated a view of them?" he practically purred into my ear before nipping at my neck.

I was so entranced that I could not work up a response.

He smiled sexily before responding huskily "I'll take that as a yes"

He had never been more right.

A/N: OK here is the other half that I left out. Just so, you know I had to put many changes in this chapter so this is entirely a new chapter. Anyway, as far as reviews go, I only ask for them because it gives me feedback on what I need to improve on (like my grammatical errors) and because I like hearing that people appreciate my work so do not take it the wrong way. It is like 1:20 in the morning so I am sleepy but I wanted to get this chapter up. I know I left you guys on a cliffy but I promise that I will try to update as soon as possible. I am debating on whether or not to go to Aang and Sokka, because that chapter has already written, or should I continue with Zuko and Katara? Please let me know! Thanks everybody for your supporting reviews! X0x0X0


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Zuko's POV**

To say that I was a little surprised that she was being so compliant would be an understatement. I had expected, even anticipated, her rejecting me at first but this was totally unexpected.

However, after what happened back in the hallway, I didn't think she'd be able to resist me for much longer. What had happened there had taken us both by surprised. The fierceness she showed me was beyond amazing and had turned me on in so many ways.

My first instinct was to take her right back to my bed and abandon all thoughts of prolonging the inevitable. However, her hunger came first and I realized that I was starving my potential lover.

Honestly, I don't think she'd be too happy to realize that I had planned on her escaping, even somewhat encouraging it. There was no danger to it really, because of the fact that where the room was located the only option would be to go where I placed the guards.

I wanted her to feel as if she were making the choices, when actually I was controlling her instead. I knew she needed to get out because being confined to one spot causes one to think slightly crazy thoughts. I didn't need her deciding to hang herself or destroying any of my most precious possessions, which honestly, I thought she would have done by now.

So, when I woke up, and saw her sleeping so beautifully beside me, I made sure to place a full pitcher of water where she would spot it. I put her clothes off to a distance that she would have to get up and walk over to retrieve. I knew that she'd be extremely thirsty, so I counted on the fact that she'd drink most of the water.

That way when she decided to escape, she'd be less dangerous. She surprised me with her accuracy of water-bending. Making water sharp enough to cut steel clean in half is not an easily manageable feat.

Katara did everything according to plan and I had every intention on the guards holding her up until I arrived. However, I hadn't planned on my soldiers gossiping when they were supposed to be watching for her. Thankfully, she hadn't questioned the whole princess thing, because that would have caused some serious problems.

Anyway, I had already ordered one of my trusted soldiers to check if there seemed to be any attempt at an escape, and inform me if she had left. He did his job well, so I'll have to remember to reward him later on.

I was slightly amused as her eyes widened when she saw the food. What did she think that I would feed her stale bread and a tin of water?

I pulled out a chair for her to sit in and once seated took the chair across from her. I had never known that something so basic as eating could be so damn arousing.

All she was doing was eating and yet I could feel myself becoming aroused just by watching the way she placed the fork to her lips. The way the fork would go in her mouth, she'd sigh, then drag it, in my opinion, slowly out her mouth savoring the taste.

So many explicit thoughts were running through my mind with what she could do with her mouth that I thought if she didn't finish soon that I'd toss the table aside and take her right then.

However, she interrupted this little delightful idea when she began asking questions. Why was I staring at her was basically plastered on her face and she asked if I had somewhere to be, because it was obvious she didn't want me watching her.

Didn't this woman understand how utterly sexy she was without a bit of primping?

It has been three whole days, her hair is all ruffled, she's still wearing that disgustingly orange shirt, and I still want her. I've seen every kind of woman and had yet to find one that I could find appealing no matter what the situation, until I found her.

So I humored her. I answered her questions truthfully and as vague as possible. This seemed to infuriate her but like I said she's even sexier when she's angry and I was enjoying every minute of it.

The question that caught me guard was the one when she asked if I had a bed slave. I didn't even know she knew what one was. I've never had a bed slave before because I never had a reason for one. All the women that came to my bed came willingly.

So I humored her again just to see how angry she would get. I told her that I was with her last night.

I knew she would think I was with another woman. As if I would have missed an opportunity to hold her lithe, beautifully slender body in my arms.

As predicted, I saw the jealously and rage flash across her eyes. Actually, I was very pleased. I liked the fact that she was showing possessiveness over me. It was exciting so I continued to infuriate her further by recalling what had happened last night.

Of course, it was cut short and I had to clue her in to who I was talking about. You would think that she would realize I was talking about her.

However, when she finally decided that she wanted a bath my thoughts went instantly to the hot spring. I wanted more than anything to revisit that memory again so I jumped at the chance.

Unfortunately, I couldn't have her know where a vast amount of water was located so I blind-folded her. I knew she would think that I was just leading her all around the ship to confuse her but she couldn't be more wrong.

I couldn't take all around the ship because then most of the men on board would know she was there and I couldn't have that. Regardless of all the gossiping, as long as they didn't see her gossip is just gossip. So, I led her down a deserted corridor that circled, and had a pair of staircases located on the east and west side so it was easy to get from level to the next.

She would think that I led her all around the ship to jumble her around but in all honesty I only took her to two levels. Hopefully, she would think that the bathroom was still a far off distance that she would go farther than two doors in the opposite direction that I started in.

I quickly led her in and was happy to see that the bath was prepared just like ordered. The moisture in the air had thoughts of being inside of her even more excruciatingly arousing. Any thought of leaving was banished from my mind as I removed the scarf from her eyes.

She should have known I had no intention of leaving and I told her that as well. I was slightly amazed at how little resistance she showed. I was sure the first thing she would do would be to try and attack me.

I didn't mind because the thought of having to subdue her excited me. However, Katara proved that she is extremely unpredictable.

She stripped right in front of me, and I had to hand it to her for letting go of her inhibitions and embracing what was inevitable.

Her glorious body stepped into that steamy water and I nearly lost it. I quickly followed suit, ridding myself of my clothing before stepping in with her. I tied the same scarf around her hands and turned her to face me so I could see her fully.

I let my hands caress her slender body and her skin felt like the purest silk. I asked her if she would mind if I demonstrated some of the many thoughts that were running through my mind and when she didn't answer I took that as a yes.

I kissed her and felt her body instantly melt into mine. It was uncanny how her body fitted perfectly with mine. It was like she was made for me. No matter how inexperienced she was she never failed to arouse me to a point no woman has ever done to me.

Her sighs of pleasure were like the sweetest aphrodisiac and as potent as any drug. I wrapped her legs around my hips and moved forward till her back was pressed up against the side of the tub.

I trailed hot kisses down the side of her neck and when I reached the valley of her breasts I couldn't resist. I took one in my mouth and tickled the tip of it with my tongue. She arched her back bringing my face closer as I massaged the other with my hand.

I could have been satisfied just by doing this but she bucked her hips causing my already hardened arousal to slide across her center. I groaned before unlatching my lips and grinding against her. I licked the side of her neck as I tried to gain control of myself.

"Do you realize what you do to me?" I whispered as my hands grabbed her hips and nibbled on her ear.

She moaned and I knew that there was no doubt in my mind that I was going to take her if I didn't pace myself.

An idea popped into my head and I backed off of her enough to see into her eyes.

"I want you to do something for me" I stated as my fingers found their way in-between her thighs.

Katara arched into my hand as her eyes flew open.

"Will you do it for me?" I asked as I began pleasuring her with my hand. She was more than ready and didn't take long before she began bucking against my hand.

"Will you?" I asked again as my hands moved slowly.

"Y-yes…" she replied shakily as my hand moved faster.

"Good." I said as I felt her orgasm approaching. She came hard and fast and looked so exquisite in doing so. "I want you to touch me" I stated with smile.

Her breathing slowed as she quirked an eyebrow at me. "M-my hands… are tied Zuko" she stated.

"Not with your hands...no…with your mouth" I said an already I was getting harder just at the thought.

"My mouth?" she questioned as she licked her lips instinctively.

My body tingled as I looked at her supple lips and smiled. "Yes, that deliciously sweet mouth of yours, I want to feel it on my body"

* * *

**Katara's POV**

This was definitely different. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I mean, I know this man had just made me feel amazingly pleasurable things and it was only fair that I return the favor, but I had no idea how.

He backed away from me, letting my feet touch the ground. He went to the opposite side of the tub and sat on the built in seat. He leaned his arms on the sides of the tub and his arousal was clearly exposed, jutting out of the water. "Touch me" was all he said.

I tentatively made my way over to him and when I was close enough to see the water rolling off his skin I stopped. Not knowing what I was supposed to be doing I looked up into his eyes and saw in his eyes that he was being patient despite the desperate lust raring in them.

Cautiously, I brought my mouth to his neck and watched as he took a sharp intake of breath. Shyly, I kissed his neck and realized that he hadn't laughed so I guess that was right.

I kissed his neck again but this time I opened my mouth and let my tongue taste him. It was slightly salty and exotic and yet I didn't find it disgusting. I continued down his neck realizing that even though I was the one tied up I was the one in control.

I was the one setting the pace and I was the one making the decisions, not him. He was even letting me near one of the most vulnerable parts of his body even though he knows I could kill him in a second.

With a new sense of boldness I traveled lower to his chest and couldn't resist running my tongue over his sinewy skin. I decided to repeat what he had done to me, so I took one of his hardened nipples in my mouth and swirled my tongue around the tip. His body shivered and I heard him gasp, but other than his muscles tensing he didn't say a word.

With this new found reaction to my ministrations, I repeated this to his other ripple and then continued lower. His abs were beautiful, as if carved out of marble with the rest of his body.

The lower got the more I realized that there was a big piece of his anatomy that I had been trying my hardest to ignore but it wasn't working.

I looked up at him questioning and he seemed to have read my mind. "Yes, I want you to" he said and I could hear the need in his voice and see it in his eyes.

Timidly, I looked at it and realized that even if I had never really scene a penis before, well if you don't count the time I accidentally walked in on Sokka bathing, but I could tell that he was well endowed.

I was clueless as to what he expected me to do with it but evidently he wanted me to touch it with my mouth. I slowly bent down and had to lower myself to my knees to be level with it. Tentatively, I kissed the tip and heard Zuko hiss as the muscles in his legs tensed even further.

Taking that as a good sign, I continued to place open-mouthed kisses down the side until I go to the bottom. He tasted just the same and I found myself not in the slightest bit disgusted at what I was doing.

With my arms restricted, I had no idea what I was supposed to do now, so I looked up at him again. His eyes were half-open and he was clenching the sides of the tub. I guess he knew what I was going to ask without me having to come out and say.

"Take me in your mouth, Katara" he whispered huskily through clenched teeth.

I looked at him as if he were crazy. How did he expect me to fit _that _into my mouth?

"Not all at once, but slowly" he stated as exhaled slowly.

Still skeptical and debating whether not he was joking, I brought my mouth back to the tip and place my lips on it. I tried to imagine one of the sugared icicles my Gran-Gran used to make and brought it deeper into my mouth.

The difference however, was that the icicles had been cold and unmoving. Zuko's arousal, however, was warm and seemed to pulse as if it were alive. I licked my way back up as I slid it across my tongue.

"Yes, just like that…go up and down just like that" he instructed breathlessly as he clenched his eyes shut.

I decided that it wasn't all about just returning the favor to me. I wanted to show him that I could please him as well. I wanted to show him that I could control him just like he has control of my body.

Boldly, I started my own rhythm as if pride was on the line. I wanted to show him that I could do it even though I had no idea exactly what I was doing.

He began to groan deep in his throat and his knees began to shake as I continued with my ministrations. Abruptly, he pushed my head away and I watched in amazement as he came and streams of white erupted from his arousal.

He was breathing heavily and the next thing I knew my body was being crushed up against his as he kissed me. His hands were everywhere at once and I realized that he must have amazing stamina.

"I want you so bad" he sighed as he kissed down my neck, caressing my skin with his tongue. "Will you let me have you?"

He was already hard again and was grinding against me causing me to feel a tingling feeling all over my body. Before I good even work up an answer there was a loud knock at the door.

* * *

**Aang's POV**

This was making absolutely no sense. I turned my head only for a second and she just vanished what the hell is going on!

It's been three whole days and I haven't been able to find her. Anything could have happened. One of the shop keeper's said they saw her run off while my back was turned but they didn't no where she went.

I've searched every alley, crook, and cranny of this village and haven't spotted one trace of her. Because of the rain, Appa has been able to find her scent either.

I've avoided finding Sokka because I can't face telling him that Katara might have run off because of me. How am I supposed to tell him that I caught Katara and that Prince together and took out on her?

By now he has to be aware of my feelings for her. We've been together too long for him not to notice. But how am I supposed to explain the way I acted towards her?

I don't know what to do! She could be anywhere and the more I think about it the more I know that that stupid prince has something to do with it. Only someone as sneaky as him could have gotten to her so swiftly.

Just the thought of them together makes my blood boil. He has no right to even be around her. To think I actually tried to be friends with him at one time. Well just like then, when he tried to attack me, he goes and tries to take Katara from me.

No one has seen anybody that might look like Fire Nation and I can't keep avoiding Sokka. I'm going to have to tell him eventually that Katara is missing but I just wish I could find her.

Maybe, if I apologized for how I acted towards her then everything could go back to how it was before all of this. Before, we had even come to this area and I didn't have any idea how Katara felt towards me.

Appa landed at the entrance to the village and I jumped off and was about to begin retracing the steps Katara and I took when we came before when I saw the last person I wanted to see; besides Zuko.

"Aang! Just where the hell have you been?! And where's Katara?" Sokka shouted as he stomped over to me.

I could tell he wasn't in a good mood but I wasn't in a better one, and I didn't want to have to hear him chastise me.

"Not now Sokka. You're just going to have to wait." I told him as I made my back to Appa ready to begin searching the skies again.

"You and Katara have been missing for three days so I will not wait!" he yelled as he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Look, I don't have time right now" I said snatching my arm away.

"I don't care if you don't have time! Just where the hell have you two been?" he demanded grabbing my arm again. "What? Were you two off messing around?" he added heatedly.

"NO!" I shouted pushing him away from him.

He was taken by surprise but he still continued, "Then, where were you guys? Where is my sister, Aang?"

"Sokka… not now..." I began

"Where is she?" he demanded a little more urgently and I saw the panic in his eyes.

I breathed in slowly before exhaling. "I don't know" I replied honestly.

He visibly sagged, "Y-you don't know! How do you not know?" he questioned.

"I just don't know. She could be anywhere!" I told him as saw his body begin to shake.

"Why, what happened?" he asked slowly trying to understand.

"It's complicated, Sokka…"

"What happened?"

"A lot happened! We got into an argument..."

"An argument?"

"I was upset; I didn't mean to explode the way I did. I think I might have scared her…but I didn't mean to..." I tried to make him understand.

"So she ran away from you?" Sokka asked seriously as he clenched his fist.

"I think so" I replied and was taken off guard when Sokka's fist connected with the side of my face and I knew things just got worse.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so I decided to just combine the two and give you a little taste of the next chapter. I know that the characters may seem a little OOC but hey I made it look like how any normal person would react. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and I appreciate all the reviews you guys have sent me. The next chapter might be about the surprise visit behind the bathroom door or might be a continuation of Sokka and Aang's dilemma. I would really like to know what you guys think. So please let me know! X0x0X0 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but the plot is all mine :]

Chapter 13

Katara's POV

They could knock all they wanted but by the look in Zuko's eyes there was no way in hell he was going to answer it. If looks could travel through doors and kill the person behind it, then whoever they were would have just burst into flames.

His arms tightened around me as he began to growl lowly in my ear as the knocking continued. "Of all the….when I finally….I can't believe…." He muttered angrily against my neck.

"Zuko…" I began tentatively as I felt the pressure in his arms increase further.

"Forget it, whoever is behind that door is just going to have to grin and bear it as I have my way with you" he said finally as he began to nibble down my neck.

"But it might be important…" I managed to get out as I was once again swept up in a swirl of erotic emotion. His right hand grasped my hip pulling me even closer to him as he began to grind deliciously into me again.

"Not as important as this" he hissed through clenched teeth before claiming my lips in a searing kiss. I lost all reasoning after that and my mind and body had completely succumbed to his ministrations.

"Zuko! If you do not open this door right now I will be forced to tear it down!" a voice said loudly outside the door. Zuko and I both froze and even in my daze I could deduct that the voice had indeed been feminine.

I looked up at Zuko to see that he was not in the least bit happy to learn who was behind the door; because it was positive by the way his body tensed up that he knew exactly who it was. I, however, was at a complete loss.

I had never heard of any other female besides his sister who dared to speak to him that way, let alone threaten him. It was surprising and I began to wonder what his relation could be to this mysterious person.

Slowly letting me go, he placed his finger to his lips for me to be quiet. "Stay down low" he ordered before climbing out of the bath.

I have to admit, watching his fully naked torso step out of the bath with water cascading down his powerful arms and chest, washboard abs, and strong legs had me getting dizzy all over again. He moved with a grace and confidence that I've only seen him possess.

Grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist he strode angrily over to the door. Checking to see if I was ducking, which I wasn't until then, he returned to the door. Unlocking it, he opened it only slightly and whoever it was behind it must have been shorter because I saw his head dip down.

"What the hell do you want?!" he demanded as his whole body seemed to radiate agitation.

"Is that how you greet your girlfriend?" a slightly monotonous voice asked mildly. The voice was deeper than mine but I knew I had heard it somewhere before. My heart felt as if it had stopped beating and was now dropping to my stomach.

He had a girlfriend.

He belonged to someone else.

No matter what his reaction had been when he realized who it was, it didn't matter because he still belonged to someone other than me.

Despite being in a hot bath, I suddenly felt very cold. My entire body was beginning to numb as I began thinking frantically how stupid I had been. Of course he had been with other women. Never once had he told me that he was single. How was I to know that he didn't have 2 or 3 other girlfriends hidden somewhere?

How stupid was I? I was about to add myself to his list of conquests just so he can throw me out when he felt like it. It must have been the temptation so he could have something over Aang. I can't believe I was actually beginning to trust that sick son of a—

"You are not my girlfriend Mai, end of story" Zuko stated through gritted teeth as he glared down at her.

"Says who?" she asked and I could hear the boredom in her voice.

"Me!"

"Like that means anything, you know very well that we are betrothed…and that's not me saying that….it's the Fire Lord".

I slid even further down in the water as I processed this information. He was betrothed? As in….he was getting married?! What the hell was is my problem? I let myself feel a glimmer of hope when he said she wasn't his girlfriend and now I learn she's his FIANCÉE!!!

It took everything in me not to jump up and attack them both. I might be at a disadvantage because my hands were still tied but I had an abundance of water at my disposal at the moment. My fists clenched behind my back as I tried my hardest not to succumb to the rage that I was feeling. I was hurt and I felt absolutely idiotic.

Vaguely, I could hear Zuko and the girl shouting at each other before the door slammed and I could hear him exhaling deeply. Suddenly, I began to panic as I struggled for an appropriate way to handle the situation. I couldn't let my anger get the best of me. I needed him to untie me first, and then I could proceed to kill the conniving bastard.

I watched silently as he made his way around the tub before stepping in. I brought my mental shield up in force so that I would not be mesmerized by his voice or his gorgeous body. Shaking his head briefly as if to rid his mind of unwanted thoughts, he made his way towards me.

"Sorry about that. Now where were we?" he said as he embraced me once again. It took everything in me not to stiffen in disgust.

"Zuko…do you think you can untie me now?" I asked and hoped my voice didn't betray me. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and hoped he couldn't see the storm raging behind my eyes. I just needed my hands and to hell with resting my strength up. I was attacking him with whatever I had left.

My plan of attack was thwarted, however, when I saw that devilish smirk grace his lips. "I don't think so. I'm starting to like this whole bondage thing."

"Please…." I tried again and cringed as the next words came out of my mouth, "…I want to be able to feel you too."

"No."

Sad to say, I lost it right then and there. "What? Are you kidding me?" I demanded as I dropped the act.

"What?" he asked and he actually had the nerve of looking genuinely confused.

"I demand that you untie me this instant!"

"I said no."

"ARGGGHHHH!!!!" I yelled and the water around us began to churn. I felt his body tense and allowed myself to smirk in my mind. At least I scared him.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked as he stared at me perplexed.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!?! You make me sick! I can't believe that even for one second I was going to give in! You're nothing but a playboy and you played me!" I shouted as I glared at him.

"Where the hell is this coming from? You weren't thinking this a few minutes ago?"

"A few minutes ago your BETROTHED wasn't at the door" I said angrily gritting my teeth.

"Oh, so you're jealous again…is that it?" he had the nerve to say as he chuckled briefly.

"I am NOT jealous! You never belonged to me…and it's quite obvious you belong to her" I retorted but deep down, I knew I was. Whether I liked it or not, I would probably be jealous of any girl in regards to Zuko. I berated myself for it and wished it was otherwise.

"Ah, I see where all this hostility is coming from, "he remarked as he still looked down at me amusedly. "I guess our little session is over for now" he sighed as he picked me up as if I weighed no more than 10 lbs, and sat me on the edge of the tub.

He climbed out himself and I watched as he grabbed a towel and began wiping down his body. I forced myself to turn away and I heard him laugh quietly. I didn't care. As far as I was concerned, I had no right to look at him like that anymore. He belonged to someone else and it didn't matter if the very thought pierced my heart.

Suddenly, I felt a warm towel wrap around my shoulders. It was so huge that it dwarfed my body but seeing as my hands were still tied I had no way of drying myself off. Another towel was tossed over my head and I began to protest before I felt his arms pick me up bridal style.

"Of course, I forgot that I mustn't see anything" I mumbled to myself and I felt his body shake as he suppressed his laughter.

With what felt like an eternity, we arrived back at his room. I was unceremoniously dropped back on his bed as he snatched the towel off my head. I glared at him and waited until he had untied my hands before I did anything. As soon as my hands were freed I brought them around and began striking every piece of him that I could get to. He blocked most of them but I was proud of myself for landing a solid one to right side of his head. He grabbed both of my hands and pinned them above my head.

"See? This is exactly why I didn't untie you earlier! Do you think you can contain your jealousy for one second to hear me out?!" he yelled at me roughly as he glared into my eyes.

"I am NOT jealous!!" I shrieked as I stopped to catch my breath.

"Right." He said as he shoved away from me and I took the opportunity to sit up and rub the circulation back into my wrists. I wrapped the towel securely around myself as I watched him walk over to his table and drag a chair back over to the bed. Wearing nothing but a pair of black trouser pants he conjured up out of nowhere while my head was covered, he sat down in the chair and folded his arms. "Okay, let's hear it. Get it all out of your system so that we can move on to more important matters."

"I have nothing further to say to you besides let me go" I said defiantly crossing my arms as well.

"I see you're not going to be compliant, "he sighed, "Fine. I'll explain then."

At my silence he continued, "First off, let me point out to you that there is nothing going on between Mai and I…"

"Mai?" I asked, that name rang a bell and I could vaguely put a face to the monotonous voice that I heard earlier.

"Yes, Mai…and what you heard earlier was a load of garbage. I'll be damned if I marry that girl" he said through gritted teeth as he scowled briefly.

"But I thought she said the Fire Lord arranged it?" I asked out of curiosity because of course I didn't care either way. 'I'm so pitiful' I thought desperately.

"I don't care. I am not marrying that woman and that's final. I'm sure as hell not showing up for any wedding" he said confidently but I didn't buy it. However, I was aware that I was feeling slightly relieved at his words. The thought of sharing Zuko at all made my anger boil.

"Well, why does she seem to think otherwise?"

"Hell if I know, she never wanted to marry me in the first place, or so she said the last time she came to my room" he said shifting restlessly in his chair.

"And what did she come to your room for?" I asked automatically and immediately after the words had left my head regretted them.

He gave me a knowing look and my insides churned. I stood up, clutching the towel to my body, and suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. I had to get away from him before I made the mistake of falling for him again. As I moved to walk passed him he grabbed my hand and pulled into his lap. I struggled but it did me no good.

"And where do you think you are going?" he questioned as he began stroking the back of neck. I had to bite my tongue to keep from responding to his touch.

"Anywhere! Anywhere away from you! How can you sleep with her and expect that she doesn't have any feelings for you. Did it ever cross your mind that she might have just told you that she didn't want to get married because that's what YOU wanted her to say? You are despicable!!!" I bellowed looking him squarely in the face.

"Mai knows not expect anything from me. She knew that from the beginning. It might not please your virgin ears but there are those out there that know of the phrase 'no strings attached'" he remarked amused by my anger.

"That doesn't make it right!" I snapped irritablely. I had no intention of letting the subject drop and I could tell that he desperately want me to.

"No…what isn't right is that if she hadn't interrupted like she had I could have had you on your back screaming my name over and over" he drawled huskily as his hands crept under the towel and began stroking my body.

My back arched in response to his words and I gasped as his hands played havoc on my body. I cursed my traitorous body for giving in when my mind was still prepared for battle. I couldn't allow myself to fall any deeper than I already was. He wasn't going to treat me any different than the others. Once he got what he wanted he was going to toss me to the side. Like he said…no strings attached.

"No" I said as I began to struggle again. He suddenly stood up and I found myself flat on my back on the bed and he was all over me in the next second.

"No?" he whispered as he hungrily kissed down my neck as his hands gripped my thighs.

"NO!" I whimpered but I could feel myself giving in as I felt his erection pressing up against me. He continued to trail hot kisses down my body and I shivered in response.

"No?" he rasped as his kisses continued to drop lower and lower on my body. I felt like I was on fire as he continued downward until he reached the place where his hands were working magic on me.

I wished, I prayed, and I hoped that he wasn't going to do what I knew was coming. As I felt his hot mouth close around my center I nearly bucked off the bed entirely. My hands clenched the sheets as I tried my best not to give him what he wanted. His hands gripped my hips, holding me in place while he continued to torture me. "No?" he asked me again as his tongue nearly drove me insane with pleasure.

"N-no!! no…no….no!" I cried but I knew I didn't mean it. My mind had finally given up and there was no conviction in my voice. My sanity had flown off somewhere and wasn't going to be returning anytime soon. I felt myself coming closer to the peak and I bit my lip in vain to keep from screaming out.

"No?" he asked as his tongue flicked in a particular spot and I completely arched off the bed.

"YES!!! ZUKO YES!!!!" I whimpered as I went over the peak and my body shook.

When I opened my eyes he was looming over me, smiling devilishly. "I thought as much" he stated as he began kissing my face.

My body was still buzzing from my release but I was still teeming with desire for the arrogant man above me. Would I ever get enough of him? Would I ever be able to escape this intoxicating game we were playing with each other? As his lips closed upon mine and I felt the static flowing through my body I knew I had my answer.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know it's been over a year since the last time I updated. I apologize times 100000000000 TT___TT I never meant to put this story on the backburner like I did. I mean I had so many ideas for this story and I can't believe I haven't shared them with you guys yet. What I can tell you is that around the time that i posted my last chapter I became obsessed with the South Korean boybands DBSK and Big Bang and completely forgot about writing. I apologize again......but hey those guys are HOT....and hope I can post more chapters soon. Honestly, I already have the next chapter, which deals with Sokka and Aang, already done. I just have to transfer it over on to the computer I'm using now. But that's for another day :] But I hope you guys haven't given up on this story and I apologize for any errors in the chapter. I'm working on a tight schedule here and I really wanted to get this up and out of the way =___= Also, yeah if you saw the last eps of the anime i have to say i was majorly disappointed. I mean I soooooo had a chapter already typed up on my other computer about Zuko deciding to train Aang in fire-bending....they owe me some money . lol And yeah the whole Aang & Katara thing.....riiiiight. So unbelieveable in my eyes.

Anyways, in the next couple chapters we will learn some interesting things about Katara and maybe just maybe I can finally post the truly STEAMY chapter up XDD I'm so excited now. Anywho....you know that reviews are wanted, begged for, and treasured. Don't be afraid to criticize because I know I made mistakes in this chapter.

I hope this was enough for me to get back into the groove!!

Let me know!!!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
